From Grudges to Girlfriends
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Diana and Shayera have never really gotten along, but after Hawkgirl's return and her various adventures with Wonder Woman lead to them spending more time together, how does their relationship evolve from haters, to friends to... well? Wait and see. ;) In "canon" takes place during and after JL and JLU femslash. Helena, Dinah and Wally join the fun too! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**From Grudges to Girlfriends**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any DC comics anything. I would also like to preface I am using the characters as portrayed in the JL and JLU cartoon series, not really delving into anything in the comic, movie or other sphere. This could be canon, if JL/JLU had a sprinkling of gay in it. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"You want the honest answer?"

Shayera met the gaze of the woman before her. Here they were, standing in the middle of a casino lobby, above a fighting ring that had been recently obliterated.

"You rely too much on your brute strength and less on your hand to hand. You need to become better at sparring, plain and simple," Wonder Woman replied, Shayera slightly stunned. Her gut was telling her to yell back at the Amazon, and she gritted her teeth to keep her mouth shut. She finally gestured with her hand begrudgingly for the Amazon to continue before crossing her arms and taking the criticism of her fighting skills, something she had, well, never done before.

"The reason I've been able to go toe to toe with Clark is because I was trained in the art of combat since my birth. Clark too relied on his strength and invincibility, and it wasn't till he learned a few lessons the hard way that he realized he may be powerful, but he still had much to learn. Strength will only get you so far."

Diana took a step towards her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to show it was a friendly observation, not an attack on the younger woman. She was still stunned the Thanagarian asked her what she thought of her as a fighter, giving the butt kicking Diana just delivered to her and three other Justice League women.

"You're incredibly powerful too Shayera, if anyone was going to stand a chance against me in that ring, it would be you. With that being said, you should work on your hand-to-hand combat skills. You'll become formidable."

Diana gave her a small smile and a nod, then pivoting to walk out of the casino to follow Vixen and Fire.

"…will you teach me?"

Diana stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around and looking incredulous, once again stunned by the redhead.

"I beg your pardon?"

Shayera rolled her eyes, and huffed at Diana's stunned look.

"Will you teach me?' she asked, punctuating each word, feeling embarrassed to even ask the girl she considered an uptight princess.

Diana was surprised, but her face went back to a neutral expression. As much as she wanted to tease Shayera, the girl who used to constantly give her a hard time for her princess-like demeanor, she came to respect the Thanagarian after their trip to Themiscyra and the Underworld.

Wonder Woman turned around, beginning to walk away once again, leaving Shayera to feel embarrassed for ever asking.

"Next Tuesday, 6pm. Watch Tower," Diana said, pausing and flipping her hair over her shoulder, looking at Hawkgirl with a smirk. "It will probably be better to whip your butt into shape without too big an audience."

Shayera was shocked, but then felt a similar smirk rise on her own face. She watched Diana walk off and chuckled. If anyone had asked her a few months ago if she thought this day would ever come, she would have thought they were crazy. If tonight proved anything though, it was that things really do change.

* * *

Punch, kick punch, duck, smack.

Shayera fell to the ground huffing and puffing. It had been the third month of her lessons with Diana, and while she would never admit it, the princess could fight.

"Shayera, you're off tonight. Is something the matter? I'd expect these attacks to get you in our first few weeks together, but certainly not now."

The winged woman moved from her knees and sat back on her bottom, sweat dripping down her body as she looked up at the warrior princess.

"I have a lot on my mind. I think I need to take tonight off."

Diana observed her counterpart in closer detail. She noticed the bags under her eyes, the strain in her look. It wasn't just physical fatigue getting to the Thanagarian. Something was eating away at Shayera.

Instead of simply agreeing and leaving the younger woman to her business, Diana walked over and grabbed two towels, chucking one at the girl sitting there. She walked over, sitting down next to her, giving her some space.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Shayera a little surprised at the gesture but keeping silent to see what Wonder Woman would do.

"I know we've had our differences, but… I'd like to think that we're past it. In fact, I like to think of us as having a better relationship now than ever before," she began, wiping her shoulders and back as she spoke.

"So… I'm here. Just like you were that day we put Hades back on the throne… I didn't forget how you tried comforting me when he began talking about my birth, and I didn't think to thank you then, but… I truly appreciated the gesture."

"Well, Hades is a prick, so…"

Diana glanced at the redhead with a smirk, finding mirth on her face.

"My point is… if you wish to discuss whatever is troubling you, I'm here."

Shayera continued to gaze at the brunette as she patted herself down and cooled off, trying not to laugh at the irony of their relationship over the years. She took a few moments, trying to gather her own feelings and thoughts before throwing them out there.

"John chose Mari."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened in surprise the redhead was opening up a little deeper, but did not let the shock register on her face.

"I thought you were over John?"

"I am. And yes, it stung when he picked her… it was maybe a month after our grudge match happened or whatever, but… it definitely hurt, and I got over it, but I don't know. I feel trapped."

"I don't understand. Why would you still feel trapped with him?"

Shayera paused, closing her eyes and exhaling a deep breath.

"I found out we have a son together, in the future that is… I've been wrestling with that knowledge for months now, and after talking to Bruce about all of the details from their future time trip… I just don't understand. John and I love each other, but even now, I can't say I'm _in_ love with him. So much has happened, he's happy with Mari… it's too confusing," Shayera rambled to the Amazon.

"At first I was upset that he chose Mari, that he said he didn't want to be a puppet of fate. But now? I almost feel the same. As I keep moving on and growing without him, I can't imagine him in my life like that again… and it makes me feel this pressure. Are we now forced to have this child? Will we jeopardize the future if not?"

The Amazon paused before speaking.

"Well, there's a simple answer here."

"Hah! Really? Please, fill me in, because I can't make sense of any of it." Hawkgirl replied, leaning back on her palms and looking at the woman sitting next to her.

"Have a child with John, and simply not be together."

She looked at her like she had three heads. Diana's eyebrow pointed at the look.

"I'm serious. Think about it. You've said you've grown apart from him, you both have moved on, but you have this fear and pressure to have children. If you both want a child someday, then all you need to do is make that happen."

Shayera's eyebrow quirked now.

"Well, artificially… I don't believe Vixen would want a child to come forth the old fashioned way."

"You realize that sounds completely crazy?"

"You both get a child, both get to still be in one another's lives and love and care for one another, even if it's not romantically, and it alleviates your worries about the future and disrupting the flow of time," Diana said, standing from the mat.

"Look, take it from someone who has witnessed many Amazonian births. The women breed with men because they have to, some of them even when they are in love with other Amazons. It's not ideal, but they do what they have to and everything turns out how they want it to in the end. It's a sacrifice. But we know from our experiences the future is not always as it seems. Maybe that's the case here too."

The Amazon gave a small smile, walking to grab a drink of water and throw her dirty towel in the basket, bringing Shayera a cup as well before joining her.

"Diana?

"Yes?

"Did you ever have a lover that had to, uh... _breed_ with a man?

"No. I was fortunate, but I never really fell in love with any of the other Amazons. Occasional flings and some longer term flings, but… I never had to worry about that jealousy."

"What about with Batman?

"Bruce and I… I care for him deeply, and I have the utmost respect for him, but it's clear that we are just very different and have different wants and needs. Sometimes things just don't work out. It doesn't mean that there aren't better opportunities around the corner."

"Ever the optimist you are," Shayera replied with a smile, Diana returning one of her own and reaching a hand to help Shayera up from the mat.

"You're a beautiful woman Shayera, who seems to have men fight over her at every turn. Don't worry about your future so much, or your past. Just enjoy your present. The rest will fall into place, I'm sure of it."

"You've changed Diana. The way we were when we started the League, looking back at you and I then, and seeing who we've become now… let's just say if you told old Hawkgirl we'd become friends, she probably would have hit you with her mace."

"If she could land a hit, that is."

The Thanagarian smirked and raised her brow before chucking her towel at Diana's face and getting the jump on her. She knocked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"Oh, she can land a hit."

Diana blew the towel off her face.

"NOW she can," she replied with a smirk.

They smirked and stared at one another, Wonder Woman's muscles tensed but relaxing as Shayera's hands continued to pin her wrists

"You going to let me up?"

"I'd like to relish this moment."

"I could easily throw you off, you know."

She leaned her weight forward and used all of her inhuman strength to keep the woman down

"I don't know, I've been training pretty hard these last few months."

Shayera's face was mere inches away from Diana's now, the Amazon still smirking. And then, she realized where she was.

She all too suddenly became aware of their position, their breath intermingling, her wrists held in place, the heat from the bird woman's body radiating across her skin. She looked down the expanse of Hawkgirl's body but for a moment, the woman's cleavage exposed before her eyes. She glanced back up, Shayera watching her, the other woman too beginning to realize that she had pinned her down for just a little too long.

"I-I-" Shayera stuttered.

Diana felt something she had not felt in a while, a stirring in her stomach. She was a strong and proud Amazon, yes, but it was nice to not always have to be in charge, not always be on top. And now, here she was, pinned beneath one of the few other women in the league that could take her on, and one who was also drop dead gorgeous.

"Right! It's SO dumb, I just don't understand why he would do that, but-"

The doors to the gym opened, in walking The Huntress and Black Canary, both in street clothes and looking like they were about to workout.

Diana snapped her head to the side, the Thanagarian a moment behind her. Wonder Woman was fast though, and she quickly brought her legs up towards her chest to draw back and kick Hawkgirl. Shayera was knocked back across the gym and into the padded wall, falling to her hands and knees, the wind knocked out of her.

The Amazon quickly rose, guilt filling her for such a rough blow. She gave her attention to the two women that she knew had become good friends with Shayera.

"Ladies, surprised to see you on board… especially a former member of the League," she commented, a pointed look at Helena, who just popped a hip and quirked a brow in response.

"We thought no one would be here, so we beamed up to spar and train. I hope that's not a problem?" Canary asked before Helena could get a word in, stepping in front of her partner slightly.

Wonder Woman observed the protective stance of the blonde, the ever-blunt woman confused for a moment and unable to stop from blurting out what she noticed.

"I thought you were with Green Arrow?"

The blonde looked stunned, glancing over to Shayera who had finally gathered her breath, looking equally as stunned at Diana. While the couple had confided in their new friend about their relationship after their split from two other Justice League men, they had been pretty private about it to the rest of the world, though people held their suspicions.

"I-I… we broke up," Canary stammered, Helena rolling her eyes at the whole display.

"Relax, Dinah, the Amazon here picked up on your body language I'm betting, and since she's used to girl on girl action, she's probably familiar and comfortable with the thought of us together," Helena said as she placed a hand on Canary, pulling her back.

"Am I right there princess?"

Diana crossed her arms, looking at Shayera who was walking over to them now.

"Princess? I take it her lax attitude about using that word for me comes from you?"

Shayera was rubbing her neck from the hit, something Diana did not miss.

"If the shoe fits, princess," Hawkgirl mumbled, Helena smirking at her friend.

"Well, I don't see why I would not be comfortable and aware of such couplings."

"Because, uh… let's just say it's not that open-minded outside of Themiscrya," Canary replied, feeling like she had just told a child Santa was not real as she saw the emotions flit across Diana's face.

Wonder Woman was clearly stunned, Shayera watching her closely.

"Diana, you do realize that a vast majority of Earth's citizens find homosexuality to be deplorable?" Hawkgirl asked her, realizing Diana was probably oblivious to another one of Earth's cultural attitudes.

"Deplorable?" she replied aghast. "Why on Earth would anyone find intimacy and love deplorable?"

Helena's smirk wiped off her face, now realizing that the Amazon really did not have the complete picture of the world just yet. She looked at Black Canary who looked equally as concerned and uncomfortable.

"It's a bit complicated here, Wonder Woman," Helena began, trying to explain it gently. "Let's just say there is a lot of history condemning it because people would go to hell and it's not natural and yadda yadda."

"Why would love-making induce a visit to Tartarus? And how is it not natural? Humans enjoy sexual pleasantries all the time, many in quite perverse manners from what Wally's described," she replied, looking to Shayera confused.

The redhead took a breath and smiled gently at Diana.

"Why don't we go grab some dinner up here and I'll try and explain it to you? The girls probably want to spar."

"Oh HELL no!" Helena replied, getting in the two original members faces.

"You think I'm going to miss out on you, miss skull crusher, trying to give the socially stunted, no offense, Amazon Princess a talk about the birds and the bees as defined by Earth people? Yup, nu uh, we're coming too."

The lanky brunette grabbed Black Canary's wrist and dragged her towards the exit, the blonde only shrugging her shoulders at the pair. Both stood shocked, but Shayera just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That one really does like getting into trouble."

"I'll say. Socially stunted?" Diana replied, crossing her arms and giving a pissed off look.

Shayera was about to alleviate her anger when the Amazon smirked at her, signaling her rage was of the mocking variety. Shayera let out a breath and chuckled.

"Well, you do have your moments," the redhead said, ushering for them to follow after the pair.

"Yes, I'm painfully aware. And apparently, I'm such an uptight princess, I prevent my body from sweating. Such a dastardly common thing to do."

Shayera began laughing as they made their way into the hall.

"Look, you can be uptight sometimes, especially when we all first met you," Shayera said with a smile, the Amazon smirking.

They made their way to the cafeteria entrance, very few people on the ship with their new main base down on Earth. Shayera paused and placed a hand on Diana's arm.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad I've gotten to know you better and see this side of you. You're not who I thought you were."

She gave the princess a kind smile before grabbing a tray and heading to get food, leaving Diana slightly stunned. The Amazon's mind flashed back to the moment they had recently shared in the training room, her stomach clenching with desire at the thought. Diana's palm went to her head as she shook off the realizations that were dawning on her.

"Oh Hera…. Give me strength."

* * *

Hello everybody. This was a complete and total surprise. My stories kind of work like that these days. Anywho, after delving back into the Justice League cartoons, getting into the comics, it's been super fun. I saw that Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had some pairing stories here and I was like, huh, okay, why not?

A LARGE accreditation to **marymo9** for her amazing stories featuring this pairing. I've read them all (and yes, more than once) and they gave me a lot of inspiration (and laughs). It made me want to take my own spin. So this is the result. I've also loved the Helena/Dinah pairing since Justice League came out too but never wanted to do a solo story for them, so it was perfect to put them altogether after the Grudge Match episode made it plausible.

It's been a while since I've been in this universe, so if some details or specifications are not perfect, I do apologize. (For example, Diana having a room on the Tower in JLU season 1, but not sure if she did season 2 with the Earth base installation, etc. etc.).

Lastly, my writing is completely rough, I do apologize for the lack of congruency in the story and grammar errors. But thanks for hopping on the journey with me. :) I don't have a beta as many people know, so all errors are mine.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"So let me get this straight…. You have NEVER been to a concert? Are you serious Amazon?!"

Helena leaned over the table, Dinah rolling her eyes at the antics while Shayera tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand at Diana's bewildered expression.

"Well, I-… I haven't quite had the opportunity," she said, glancing to Shayera for support.

The red head grinned at the woman before putting on an innocent face, her eyes never leaving Wonder Woman.

"Perhaps we should take her Helena, don't you think?"

Diana felt the color drain from her face, a little uneasy at the thought of an overwhelming social engagement like a rock concert.

"Ummm, DUH we're taking her after that little confession! Don't even try getting out of it princess, I don't care how strong you are, or that you took the three of us and Vixen down, you are coming!"

Diana looked at Helena with an uneasy expression, the excitement and enthusiasm too sweet for her to smother. The Amazon relinquished, her head going to her hand.

"Okay, I will agree to accompany you to a concert."

Helena jumped out of her seat and began a small victory dance, Shayera laughing and Dinah just shaking her head at what had transpired. Shayera made eye contact with Diana, the pair sharing a small smile of understanding.

Helena sat back down quickly and began animatedly suggesting different bands and artists, overwhelming Wonder Woman. Shayera took the opportunity to look at the women she was surrounded by and appreciate them, especially Diana.

She never would have thought they would become civil to the point of actual friendship. As she watched Diana's shy and bashful side play out before her, she realized she liked seeing this side of the fierce Amazonian warrior. Shayera had come to learn that Diana was much more than a girl destined to fight.

It was ironic that Shayera tried to put Diana in a box, especially when she often felt frustrated that people kept putting her in one as a girl who hit first and didn't even bother with questioning later. She and Diana both were more than their fists of might and fury. Diana was sweet, and while perhaps lacking in certain social graces, quite perceptive and intelligent too. Not to mention both strong and beautiful.

"Shayyyyy."

The redhead had been staring at Diana, and it wasn't until Helena snapped her fingers in front of the hazy gaze that the Thanagarian realized she was being addressed.

"Huh, what?" she said, shaking her head and refocusing.

"You were spaced out for a good minute there," Black Canary said, her smile calm and perceptive.

"Geez, even Shayera is becoming a fan girl of Wonder Woman. Whatever, I'm obsessed with you too now. I can't blame her."

"W-What? Ha, I am not a fan."

"Oh? Are we back to that?" Diana said with a smirk.

"What? No. I mean, uh, let's just say I don't want to pummel you with my mace," Shayera said, Helena starting to give her a look.

"As much," she added hastily, Helena looking at her weirdly.

"What's up with you today? You seem off."

"No, it's just been a long night," Hawkgirl replied, waving her hand and feigning a yawn.

"Yes, I'm rather fatigued myself," Diana replied, standing up and grabbing her tray, indicating their night had come to a close.

"Yea, I can't believe how late it is. But we should do this more often. Shayera, you already know you're my number one girl," Helena said, Dinah coughing to interrupt her.

"After you baby, that's a given," pecking Black Canary on the cheek as they grabbed their trays and followed the Amazon.

"And I am loving hanging out with the Woman of Wonder over here," she continued, Diana shaking her head at the new name.

"We should make a routine of it, maybe spar more often. God knows I need to up my choice in partner."

"Helena, you lost in that fight after Roulette," her partner replied in exasperation.

"That does not count, and we both know it. Anywho! We should actually go do some form of working out, but give us a buzz to meet next week!"

Diana glanced to Shayera, almost as if asking permission, to which the Thanagarian just shrugged.

"Yes. That would be lovely."

"Yay!" Helena said, throwing a quick hug at Diana before skipping off.

"Sorry! Just couldn't give up a chance to hug an Amazon. Shayera's right! You must never smell or sweat," she sang out, Dinah waving as she followed her girlfriend back towards the gym.

"Shayera, have you really told everyone that?" Diana asked, slightly exasperated.

"Only the few people I'm friends with, which by the way, Wally is still trying to catch you sweating and smelling."

Diana shook her head again before laughing out, the pair heading to the elevators. Shayera laughed equally as hard with the woman.

"Thank you for inviting me to join you all tonight. Helena is quite a bit to handle, but… I enjoyed the company."

"I'm glad. You're welcome anytime. Helena would never admit it to you, at least not right away, but you're kind of her idol in the League."

"Not you?"

The Thanagarian laughed.

"Nope. We both began talking after our smack down with you, and then we were bonding over our statuses in the League over the years, being the outcasts of the heroes."

Diana paused in their walk.

"You're not an outcast Shayera."

Hawkgirl turned and saw the concern on Diana's face, the conviction of her statement.

"I know. Not now, but… we both know it would be a lie to say I wasn't at some point."

Diana held her gaze, breaking it as she nodded her head.

They continued walking in silence, making their way to an elevator and finally stepping inside.

"I'm sorry."

Shayera's eyes went wide, not daring to turn towards her sparring partner.

"For?"

Diana paused, crossing her arms and leaning against the back wall, staring straight ahead.

"I was one of the few people who voted to have you kicked out of the League after the invasion."

The words felt like a punch to her gut, knowing her now-friend wanted her out back then. It's not that Shayera didn't expect it. She knew out of everyone, it would have been Diana and probably John. But still, the acknowledgement of that decision stung.

"And now?"

Diana kept looking forward.

"Now? Now I regret my decision and wish I had done more to make you to stay. I know we never got along before then, but…" she said, turning to look at Shayera.

"But I should have done more, should have tried to understand. I know what it's like to be forced to choose between your people and the citizens of Earth… I know you had an impossible decision to make."

Shayera nodded her head slowly, recalling Diana's tales of Themiscyra and how the Amazons had given up on man altogether. She stayed quiet the rest of the ride down, Diana feeling guilt gnaw at her, leaving her wondering if she should have just kept her mouth shut.

The door opened and both women stepped outside, making their way towards the teleportation bay.

"Apology accepted, Diana."

The Amazon looked back over at her friend in surprise, Shayera stopping at one of the railings and looking out at the stars.

"And you were right… it was one of the most difficult decisions, if not the most difficult decision, I have ever had to make."

Diana watched the woman before her, putting herself in the Thanagarian's shoes and wondering to herself, how would she have responded? If it were her mother and sisters over the other Earth dwellers, would she let them die? Would she back down?

She watched the redhead, and really began looking at her. A lone angel, her people dead, her race annihilated, and because she chose to save the humans who owed her nothing. Diana internalized how she felt about this woman and admired her for the strength she possessed, the fortitude to make such an overwhelming and heart-breaking sacrifice.

Diana silently walked over to the railing and looked out at the stars too. She smiled to herself.

"You know, when I first met you, all of you… you actually intimidated me."

Shayera's head nearly gave her neck whiplash as she turned to the woman in shock.

"Intimidated? By me?"

Diana kept looking out at the stars, smiling.

"Why yes. I was strong and brave and a good fighter, but I was also new. A rookie, as John called me then. And there you were, the only other woman, a member of the boys club. So yes, it was intimidating for me. You were already one of them, strong and brave…. I guess I wanted your approval."

Shayera's mouth fell open at the honesty. Never in her wildest dreams did she think the Amazon would be so forthcoming. She began to laugh, and laugh hard.

Diana turned in surprise, watching the Thanagarian bend over and hold her belly in laughter.

"It's not that funny, Shayera," she said stubbornly, a blush coming to her face.

The redhead stood up straight, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she pulled herself together.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just not everyday you have the Earth's strongest female super hero, an Amazon no less, tell you they were intimidated by you."

"Well, I'm certainly not anymore," Diana grumbled, crossing her arms.

Shayera calmed down and had a small smile on her face, watching Diana now.

"You know, what Wally said was true," she began, garnering Diana's attention once more.

"We really do have more similarities than we care to admit… that may have been why I used to be so hard on you. That, and the fact you're literally a beautiful and invincible royal princess."

Shayera continued to smile, her words stunning Diana.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Shayera just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, even you know you are. The gods sculpted you to perfection."

"Technically, it was my mother-"

"You know what I mean," the redhead replied, waving her hand.

"Thank you. You're beautiful as well."

Shayera was a little surprised to hear the compliment, and in meeting Diana's gaze, she was further surprised by the intensity held in it. She swallowed, unsure as to what was happening, what she was feeling.

"Diana, I-"

"Hey! My favorite girls!"

Wally's voice echoed from below them, Flash zooming up and to them in the blink of an eye.

"How's it hanging?" he asked, as he threw his arms around Shayera and Diana.

"Huntress and Canary said you guys might be around. Oh! And something about a rock concert, which by the way, I'm totally game!"

Shayera was still stunned from everything that had taken place with her and Diana, only being pulled from her thoughts by the Amazon's voice.

"Yes, I am being forced to engage in a very large and loud social gathering. You're welcome to come Wally, it will probably make me feel more comfortable with more people around."

"Aw, Di? I knew you loved me," he said with a grin, the Amazon rolling her eyes and moving out of his grasp.

"I really must be going, but Shayera?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, what is it?"

Diana smiled at her.

"Just let me know about this concert thing?"

Shayera just nodded, satisfying the Amazon as she pivoted and headed over to one of the transport people to get sent home.

"Wowww, you guys are really buddies now! See, I told you that you both just needed to spend some time together. I always thought you'd get along!"

"Yea…" Shayera said, watching the Amazon go as Wally continued to ramble on.

The Thanagarian was feeling even more perplexed as she watched Wonder Woman go and teleport back to earth. Whatever she was feeling, she knew one thing; it was not something she had ever felt before.

* * *

Shayera had trouble sleeping that night. Her mind kept playing over the past year of events; her bonding with Diana on Themiscyra, their cage match that turned into a sparring and professional relationship, that time together bringing them closer as friends. She spent two nights a week with Diana in the gym, and it completely bypassed her until now that Diana had become a routine in her life.

And then, her confiding in the Amazon, about John of all people? She would probably have to confess to Diana eventually that she and John, when they were together, had taken pleasure in their mutual distaste of the princess. It was never in an overly petty way, but Shayera was often frustrated about Diana and the way they butted heads, their mutual stubbornness causing discord between them and at times in the group.

As far as John was concerned, Shayera suspected that the Amazon intimidated John, though he would never admit it. John was old school, and she had learned that, while he was respectful of women, there was still a hint of sexism that was conditioned and engrained in him. He felt Diana was a newbie and did not know her place, and he did not relish in the fact the beautiful bruiser possessed so much power. Frankly, Hawkgirl thought if the two were ever to duke it out, Diana would likely be the victor, but it would be a brutal fight, one she hoped would never occur.

But in looking back at how they had been, Shayera realized she could never really relax around John. It was like things had shifted. It was easier for her to talk to Diana than it was to talk to John now. She and he would often butt heads in their relationship to the point where it was more combative and less loving as it progressed.

Shayera sighed as she rolled over in her bed. She had cared about John. They did indeed love one another at one point in time, but things had certainly changed, and truthfully? She was not the same woman either. She had gone through things and had to make impossible choices most people in the universe did not have to, and it marked her. John wasn't quite able to understand her reasoning, position or choices. It further stunned her that Diana of all people did, and that she even apologized for her prior judgments.

Shayera finally rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She picked apart her time with Diana today, recalling pinning her down. Diana had looked at her then, felt relaxed under her, but had certainly panicked when Helena and Dinah arrived. Shayera grumbled to herself, still feeling the impact from that unexpected launch across the gym.

The Thanagarian always prided herself on being a skilled fighter, having strength and speed and the ability to fly. It wasn't until she was in the thunder dome with three other women facing off against Wonder Woman that she realized there was still room for improvement.

She never wanted to admit it, especially to the ever-perfect princess, but Diana was in fact stronger than her. The only other female version of Superman had conveniently chosen to move to the future of all places, and if Shayera was truly honest, Wonder Woman was the only remaining female equivalent.

Shayera had quite a bit of pride, and while her time on Earth had tempered her on many fronts, she was still prideful. If it weren't for Roulette, she may have never acknowledged the scary reality that the woman she stubbornly fought with could have easily killed her that night. It wasn't until Diana came up through the floor and Shayera said the first words that came to her mind, "try to stay alive," that she realized the truth that Diana was a powerhouse of epic proportions and she still had something to learn. If people like Batman and Green Arrow and even The Huntress could manage themselves in the world of crime fighting, then it was clear that Shayera could grow even stronger too and hone her skills too.

She stretched her wings out, rolling back to her side in the hopes she would finally drift off. She thought back to their time on Themiscyra, the worry in Diana's eyes when she thought Shayera might have been killed from the force of magic… deep down, it seemed that the both of them wanted to find common ground and a mutual understanding of one another, but their stubborn, ego-induced, defensive nature made them go for each other's throats rather than come to a place of understanding and friendship.

"Well, at least that's changed now," Shayera whispered into the darkness.

She finally felt sleep begin to claim her, and before drifting off, filed away in her memory that she needed to speak to one of her friends tomorrow, especially before she saw Diana again.

* * *

Side note, I have all the chapters completed with an epilogue on the way. I'm not one to hold out for long periods of time to post (IF I have them ALL completed). Anywho.

I also wanted to make a note that I am in no way debating which character is or is not stronger, blah blah. I like Diana and think she can kick some serious ass. I do think if she got into it with Lantern, she could very well win, but that ring has some serious firepower. You never know.

Also, Shayera coming to Diana after the match… that episode very clearly showed Diana taking all four women on without a hitch, and because of that display, I thought it wasn't completely out of character for Shayera to be like, 'shit, I almost got my head bashed in,' lol. So I don't mean to discredit Shayera in any way, but just point out what that episode was showing and see how their relationship could have changed from it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Woah! I have definitely seen you look prettier."

Shayera glared up at Helena, the woman meeting her at the League's grounded base of operations. The redhead rolled her eyes, Helena smirking and dropping her tray to sit with her friend.

Helena was often the jokester of the group, full of sarcasm and sultry seduction. It was part of the reason she and Shayera got on so well, along with the fact they just lived for kicking some good old-fashioned ass.

"Well, at least I _am_ pretty."

Helena mockingly grabbed her chest in pain, causing Shay to chuckle while her companion sat down.

"You wound me, you wound me!" Helena replied with a giggle, grabbing some of her bread and going to town on her soup.

"So, what's hanging my winged friend? I figured you'd be tired of me after last night."

Shayera chuckled, picking at her food.

"You are a hell of a lot to handle, but you're never too much for me."

"Aww! Shayera, look at you, so warm and fuzzy now," the brunette replied with a tease, Shayera rolling her eyes in kind.

"I'm just full of surprises these days it seems," she muttered to her food, her face growing a little more sullen.

Helena eyed her quiet friend, the thought dawning on her that this was more of a needing to talk meeting and less of a goofing off meeting. While Helena was used to staying goofy and sassy, especially with her new group of friends including Shayera, Flash and her lover Black Canary, she also knew when to be serious, and it seemed as if something was deeply troubling Shayera.

"Alright Hawkgirl," she said, placing all food down and giving the woman her full attention.

"Spill. What is going on in that head of yours?"

Shayera continued to toy with her food.

"Honestly? That's the question I'm trying to answer."

Helena was a bit stunned, not used to seeing her friend this defeated, not in a long while.

"Hey," she began gently, placing a hand on Shayera's arm.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out… is it John and the Warhawk situation again?"

After the Roulette fighting ring incident and the start of Shayera's friendship with Huntress and Black Canary, she initially confided in her dark haired friend about her break up with John. After her trip to the past with John and Mari, and John's choice after that trip, Shayera leaned on her friend and told her all about the son from her future.

"It's not entirely that… I, well… I feel pressured."

"Pressured," Huntress replied gently. "Try to elaborate, how so?"

"It's just… I want to move on from John, and I finally feel like I have. My relationships with people in the League are all basically mended. I have great friendships in you, Dinah, Wally, even Bruce, Jo'on and Clark-"

"And now Diana," Huntress interrupted.

Shayera paused.

"R-Right… her too. A-Anyway, my point is, I rebuilt and regrouped myself and my life on this Earth. I want to put the past behind me, but it's like there's a trap, like I'm confined."

"Confined how?"

"Confined to end up with John and have this child."

There it was, the words Shayera had not known how to say. After learning about her son, she initially thought she and the Lantern would rekindle things, but once John made his choice, Shayera slowly began to let go and move on. It wasn't her love or interest in John that made her feel stuck, but rather, this pressure of the future, of their future child, like fate was mandating they be together somehow regardless.

"I just want to move on, but I feel like I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Hey, look at me girlfriend."

The redhead looked up into her friend's sympathetic and smiling face.

"You, my fierce Thanagarian thrasher, are a badass of epic proportions. There is nothing that can get in your way, and when it comes to this future crap, we all know that it can change."

She slid her hand down Shayera's forearm to gently cup her hand and squeeze.

"You do not have to do anything you do not want to. Maybe there is a son in a future world, or hell, even an alternate dimension. Just like with the Justice Lords, you don't know what's going to happen. But I know you deserve to be happy, and whatever is meant to happen in that future will happen. Maybe it just won't be in a way you expect."

Shayera took in everything her friend was saying, squeezing the hand back and looking at her friend.

"Thank you Helena."

"What are friends for girl?" she replied with a wink, the girls letting go of each other and going back to their food.

Shayera began chuckling to herself, the brunette meeting her gaze and giving her a humored and questioning look. Shayera finished chewing, waving her friend off.

"It's nothing, just, what you said earlier is very similar to what Diana said last night. Though she had it all worked out on how to bypass John."

"Bypass John? Like, to have a son?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, nodding her head. "She said I could just have him basically be a donor, have a kid the artificial way. I looked at her like she was crazy. As if John and I's awkward dynamic needs further drama or straining."

Helena watched the woman before her. Her perplexity grew, more so from the fact she confided in Diana such a personal detail, than from Diana's actual suggestion.

"Leave it to the Amazon to be blunt and simple," Helena joked, Shayera chuckling and nodding.

The brunette was intrigued now, wondering if there was more going on with Shayera and her new friend than she observed.

"Diana is pretty cool, I really like her. I'm glad you have a new friend you can open up to like that."

Shayera snorted in response.

"It was definitely not like that before. We used to be at each other's throats constantly. Now…" Shayera paused, her mind wandering.

"Now?"

The redhead glanced at her friend, realizing her lapse.

"We worked things out. She's… she's just not who I thought she was."

"Uh huh…" Helena said, looking at Shayera strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, playing innocent, the impatient redhead growing annoyed.

"No, you're thinking something. Talk."

"No, nothing, I'm just happy to see you guys are total buds now, spending all this time together… it's a good thing! Plus, the concert? Flash and I are planning all sorts of fun things," Helena said, grinning mischievously.

Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Be gentle with her. Yes, she's an Amazon and strong and blah blah, but getting to know Diana on a deeper level, there's a lot of innocence there. She's very sweet, and so," Shayera said, pointing her fork at her friend. "No corrupting her or overwhelming her. At least not for her first big night out with us."

Shayera went back to eating, Helena's mind racing at what she just heard. Not only was the redhead confiding in Diana now, but defending her? And calling her sweet? Helena kept quiet, putting together her friend's actions of late. She mulled over the situation with John, things with Wonder Woman, how Shayera was feeling…

Helena's eyes widened in shock, looking at her friend.

" _Is it possible…"_ she drifted off in her own head, wondering if the Thanagarian was unaware of the fact she may have already moved on from John and onto someone new.

"Say, Shayera, question for you."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Remember our homophobia in the modern world lesson to Princess Hot Stuff last night?"

Shayera shot her a look, Helena internalizing a smirk as she noticed Shayera's feathers bristle slightly.

"Don't call her that, and yes I do, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering… what was Thanagar like? You didn't really mention your home planet, but I was curious if you had similar issues there too."

Shayera had to mull it over, Helena commenting further.

"I know you guys had more advanced technology and everything, but didn't know if it was culturally advanced too."

"No, that's a good question. It was a very taboo subject at points in our history, but by the time we developed peace to such a far extent within our society, thoughts of homophobia diminished. It still was not incredibly common, maybe the same as it is on Earth, but before it's destruction, Thanagar didn't really seem to care. We had bigger issues to deal with."

"It must seem pretty petty for you coming from an advanced race."

"Not petty, just, unnecessary. I don't have a tendency to give a crap what most people think of me, as you've noticed, and I don't waste my time getting involved in other people's business. I don't see why humans find the need to, but again, the attitude will evolve as the people evolve."

Helena nodded her head silently, biting her lip and trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm glad it doesn't bother you. It might have made things awkward, being friends with Dinah and I and everything."

"Oh, I mean you two do disgust me, but that's just because you're so gross with one another," Shayera said seriously before a bread roll hit her head, making her laugh.

"Dinah and I are adorable and you are just jealous of our cuteness."

"Yea, yea."

Helena paused, and thought quickly, smirking as she knew where to steer the convo.

"And I guess it's good too, since you're now friends with Diana, her being an Amazon and all."

"Just because she's an Amazon doesn't mean she's gay," Shayera replied, rolling her eyes.

"Please! She spent how many years of her immortal life on an island of beautiful women? Yea, she may not be completely gay, but she's not completely straight either."

Shayera paused in her bite, eyes flitting to Helena, who caught the guilty look.

"Hah! See, you even know something!"

"It's not my business to discuss, so don't ask me."

"Uh huh. Well, this all just got far more interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing… I just find it interesting that two women, both from very open-minded cultures, who are both beautiful and strong and JL members, happen to be single and forming an incredibly lovely relationship with one another."

Shayera was completely halted by the words, her mind finally catching up to what Helena was implying. Her mind raced, thinking back to last night, pinning Diana to the mat, their bodies touching, the heat emanating from her….

Shayera slammed her fork down and out of her mouth, shocked at where her brain was leading her.

"Woah, easy tiger."

"Why would you infer that?! It's not like that!" Shayera hissed, her cheeks flushing.

"I didn't say it was! I just said I thought it was interesting."

"You know what you meant."

"Shayera-" trying to halt her friend's words.

"Diana isn't even like that, she was with Bruce-"

"Shayera-" Helena hissed more insistently.

"We don't do that, Diana doesn't even look at me in that way."

"Diana doesn't look at you in which way?"

Shayera froze, not daring to turn around to respond to the very familiar voice of her very Amazonian friend. Diana had just finished a peace talk negotiation involving Kasnia at the UN, when she saw her friends eating lunch together, and thought she'd drop by to say hello. Walking upon the scene and catching the last sentence from Shayera, she became perplexed.

Shayera visibly paled, Helena realizing that her friend still had quite a bit to process on her own and was clearly not ready.

"Shayera was just talking about your sparring. She was saying that you don't see her as a very worthy opponent, 'not in that way,' if you catch my drift?" Helena said with complete confidence.

The Amazon's face dropped, walking around to stand in between the two at the table and look at Shayera, a sadness written on her face.

"Shayera, I'm… I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. You're a Thanagarian, you're strong and one hell of a fighter. When I suggested sparring together, I thought it would be better for both of us. Training with a stronger partner, well it does both people good. You're a worthy adversary, I'm sorry if I made you feel any differently."

Hawkgirl's head snapped up, guilt filling her stomach as she realized this little diversion genuinely made Diana worried and feel terrible.

"N-No! Stop, Diana… what I, um, meant… What I meant was that you don't see me as the toughest person you _could_ compete with, and train with, so… so it must get boring for you," Shayera said, lying through her teeth.

"I don't feel that way Shayera. I really enjoy training with you, and you are stronger than an Earthling. I mean just last night you pinned me and held me down pretty well. I don't want you to think I don't enjoy spending time with you."

Shayera's mind raced back in time to that moment, back to the pinning, the bodies touching, the heat, Diana's lips inches away from hers. Her eyes flitted back up to the Amazon who was sporting a serious face, trying to show conviction in her truth that she genuinely enjoyed spending time with Shayera. The Thanagarian shook her head, pulling herself out of her swirl of thoughts.

"No, I don't think that you dislike it. I have come to accept the reality you are quite a skilled fighter and I just worry about boring you. But if you're not bored, and you enjoy the time spent, then I'm glad. I enjoy spending time with you too. I'm glad things have changed between us," Shayera said, speaking from her heart and being open with the woman before her, something she always felt nervous to do in the past.

Diana smiled in return, placing a hand on Shayera's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I'm glad too. And I'm sorry about the cheap shot yesterday when this one and her girlfriend entered," Diana said nicely, gesturing to Helena, who now grew more confused at what exactly she had walked in on yesterday.

"It's fine, it startled us both. No broken ribs or pain."

"Good. I have to run and see Jo'on up at the Watch Tower. I'm so happy he's back, it's nice to see him, I try to at least once a week," Diana said, both girls nodding.

"Alright, well I hope you both enjoy your lunches. And Helena, you know you could always join us and spar too. Maybe the two of you at once won't bore me so much?"

Shayera's head whipped up and she saw Diana smirking at her, mirth in her eyes, the winged woman's eyebrow rising.

"Watch it princess. Getting a sense of humor might get you into trouble now."

Diana rolled her eyes and chuckled, waving goodbye to the pair. They watched her go, Helena taking in the scene she just witnessed. Shayera knew meeting her friend's gaze was a bad idea.

"I can feel you staring."

"Dude."

"Can you stop with the looking?"

"DUDE."

"Ugh, Helena, would you quit it?" Shayera said, growling at her friend who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Holy crap! I don't know how I missed it until now, but it all makes total sense."

"There's nothing to make sense of."

"Except for the fact that you are totally into Wonder Woman and she's totally into you."

"Would you keep your voice down?! And we are not into each other! We just barely became friends!"

"Three months ago! And you both care what the other thinks, you got over John, in fact you WANT to be over John, and then… oh my god! Dinah and I walked in on you guys having a freaking moment last night, didn't we?"

Shayera went to speak, but blushed, her friend starting to bounce in her seat.

"No, NO, there was no moment! Quit it!"

"Fine, then answer me this. If there was no moment, why did Diana launch you off her like a grenade launcher? Because we 'startled' the strongest woman in the world who basically never gets startled?"

"She must get jumpy, what can I tell you," Shayera replied, faking seriousness, Helena shaking her head at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, sure, then explain this part, what would have happened had we not walked in?"

Shayera went to reply but had no response. She choked on her words, trying to formulate an answer. The only problem was, she didn't have one. Her mind wandered back to that moment quite a bit in the last 24 hours, and truth be told, if the girls had not entered, she could not say for certain something would not have transpired.

"Shayera… I'm not here to judge, I'm here to help. It's okay if you do have an attraction to Diana, hell, a lot of people do."

Shayera frowned and gritted her teeth, the thought of so many people fawning over the Amazon Princess. She felt a pang of rejection within that thought, the idea the gorgeous princess could really have anyone she desired, it making Shayera feel small in comparison.

"Shayera?"

"I need to go," she replied curtly, stunning Helena as she quickly stood and walked off.

"Shayera? Shayera!" Helena sat there bewildered.

She was worried about her friend, wondering if she should have treaded more lightly. She was unaware Shayera was going to be so sensitive to these new feelings. She let out a sigh, going to stand when she noticed her friend's tray on the table.

"Jeez, you could have at least picked up after yourself, but nooo," she mumbled to herself, taking the tray and going to leave the room.

* * *

It had been 3 days since she had seen or spoken to any of her friends, avoiding everyone she knew like the plague. She knew Wally had taken notice and would fly around the building trying to catch her, and whenever he was able to catch her, Shayera shut him down and made a hasty exit. And now, here she was on a Monday night, working out in the Watch Tower, boxing and trying to blow off some steam.

She was in all black, sports bra and spandex shorts, sweat pouring down her body. Nearly two hours in the gym and she felt fried. She walked over to the towel rack and grabbed herself one, along with some water. She let herself slide to the floor, leaning her back against one of the walls, taking her time to relax. The truth was, she was exhausted.

Ever since Helena's comments, she had been able to think of nothing other than her sparring partner, who she was supposed to see tomorrow night. Shayera knew she was going to be cancelling that meeting as well, not sure she could even see Wonder Woman in the flesh with everything stirring in her mind.

Shayera felt genuinely blindsided and confused by everything she was feeling at this point in time. She had not been prepared to have feelings for another person, especially not a woman.

It wasn't about homophobia, but Shayera was just shocked that she had come to be attracted to Diana after their history. Had she always been attracted to her? Is that why she used to give her such a hard time for being a princess? Shayera felt suddenly self-conscious, surprised she had been so unaware for so long that she actually liked Diana as a person, especially after getting to know her better.

It was mind-boggling to come to the realization you were deeply attracted to someone, someone who had been around you for so long yet had not gotten along with you too. Shayera's frustration was largely with herself. She saddened too at the reality Diana was probably not interested in her at all, thinking back to Helena's words and doubting there was mutuality in the attraction.

"A Princess from an island of the most beautiful women in the world… yea, she's into me," Shayera chuckled to herself, finding irony in the situation.

She knew she would need more time to deal with this, and as she stood, she grabbed her comm link to leave Diana a message she would receive upon her return tomorrow from her most recent mission, explaining she wasn't feeling well and she would see her on Thursday.

She made her way out of the gym and through the halls and elevators to get to her room. She took a long shower, trying to rinse the stress away, unsure of how she was going to proceed with these feelings and also make sure she did not hurt her new friend. It seemed like there was pressure from her past, present and future coming down on her, Shayera growing unsure as to what to do.

The redhead exited the shower, going to slip a negligee on and do some light stretching before passing out. As she began to work her muscles, she heard a light knock on the door. She paused in her movements before she heard a female voice call her name.

Shayera was confused by the voice, but went to the door and opened it, surprised to find Diana there.

"Diana? I thought you weren't going to be back in this galaxy until tomorrow?"

"Things finished early. I just got in and heard your message."

Shayera eyed the soup and bread she was holding, knowing it came from the cafeteria. She looked up and noticed the Amazon had zoned out, Shayera's voice pulling her from her reverie.

"Is that for me?"

"Oh, yes. When you said didn't feel well, I assumed sick, and I know soup and bread tend to do wonders for that," she replied, reaching to hand them over to Shayera.

"Thank you. Sorry, I'm just a little surprised, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't realize you'd be waiting for someone."

"Waiting for someone?"

"Um, well, you look nice, and obviously, you were not expecting me."

"Oh, no, Diana, I just wasn't expecting anyone and since I thought you were away… Anyway, I'm glad it's you. And thank you again, this was really sweet."

Diana looked her up and down, noticing the tired expression on Shayera's face.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit off."

"I'm good, I promise."

"Helena left me a message too, saying she hasn't heard from you in three days and wasn't sure if this concert scenario was going to happen still. What's been eating at you?"

"It's really nothing, I promise, everything is fine. I just need to be alone for a while."

Diana studied the woman before her, keeping her eyes trained on Shayera's face and not letting them adventure lower to the lack of silk clothing adorning her body.

"Right. I should go. I will leave you to it."

Shayera's eyes picked up and noticed Diana glancing off to the side, her eyes coming to meet hers briefly and giving her a small smile. Shayera watched her begin to walk away, noticing the awkwardness and uncertainty in her step.

"Wait!"

Diana paused and turned to look at Shayera, eyebrows raised. The redhead came out into the hall to speak to her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually."

"Go grab some food, come back here… I wouldn't mind the company."

Diana was surprised, but Shayera's smile melted her insides. She gave a brief nod and went to grab food. Shayera for her part had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she felt better having Diana there than being alone and thinking about her.

Shayera shook her head, realizing she just put herself in a precarious situation.

* * *

;)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"You enjoy sitting on the floor?"

"Don't tell me that's beneath you too?"

"It's not beneath me, I just, well, it's not incredibly comfortable."

"Try it and toughen up," Shayera said, patting the space next to her and her bed, her own back leaning against the frame.

She could sense Diana's awkwardness, but the Princess obliged, much to the redhead's delight. Diana settled herself down, organizing her plate and bowl and getting ready to dig in.

"See? The floor isn't so bad for us commoners," Shayera teased, Diana shaking her head as a spoonful of soup went into her mouth.

Shayera eyed her companion with a smile, happy Diana had gotten used to her joking.

"Must you always refer to me as royalty?"

"If the shoe fits."

Diana chuckled, happy to be in the company of her friend.

"I rue the day you marry a royal, for I will never let you live it down."

Shayera laughed, her laugh cutting itself short as she remembered that could easily apply to Diana.

"I really hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know when I would get sick, we had the same custom on Themiscyra… my mother would bring me soup and bread and lay with me until I felt better."

Shayera smiled.

"You seem to have a great relationship with your mother."

"I do. All of the Amazons, we're all sisters and family to one another but… I'm lucky. My mom is my mom, and I am hers, and I love her without fail. Even after the banishment… it's all been worked out. I go see her whenever I can. I try to every week, like I do with Jo'on."

Shayera was happy for Diana, becoming nostalgic for her own mother who had passed long before Thanagar fell. Diana picked up on the silence.

"What was your mother like?" she asked, lifting a knee up to lean on, turning her body towards Shayera.

"Hah… she had a hell of a lot more patience than I did. I was stubborn and brash like my father, flying around, getting into trouble. I was rowdy… but she was always there to patch me up, make me feel better. She never yelled. She worried, but never got angry… I hope I can be half the mother to my children as she was to me."

"Children?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't realize you wanted more than one."

"I do, or at least, I think I do. Two or three, but anymore than that and I may lose it," she said, chuckling along with Diana.

"I would like them too, but… I don't know if I would be any good at it."

"Wonder Woman? Not able to fend for her children? I promise you, that's the fear talking."

"I don't know," she began, hugging both knees to her chest now, staring out at the floor with a smile as she spoke her mind.

"I've always been the baby. I _was_ the only baby and was surrounded by an army of sisters and have a Queen for a mother… I've never had to care for someone younger than me, not like that… I fear I was, well-"

"Spoiled?" Shayera asked gently.

"A little," she replied admittedly. "Not just as a princess, but as the only young and growing girl… I've always been the baby. And my mother is amazing… I fear I could not compete with her."

"It's not a competition though, you wouldn't have to do it alone."

"She did it alone."

"Yes, she did. She also did it on a paradise island with thousands of babysitters where the biggest problem of the day was how much food you should eat and when," Shayera replied with a chuckle, Diana smirking as well.

"You would be great Diana, don't doubt yourself. Sure, it would be new, but hell, we deal with a lot of new around here and pretty frequently."

Diana nodded, happy she chose to see Shayera tonight, their conversations making her happier and happier these days.

"Thank you Shayera."

"Anytime."

"The same goes for you, you know. You can talk to me about whatever bothers you."

Shayera nodded but felt that same guilt drop into her stomach. Diana observed her, noticing the unease that filled her friend.

"I don't mean to overstep but… did you and Helena have a fight? You're not speaking with her right now, but you seemed fine on Friday when I saw you both at lunch."

Shayera scratched the back of her head, standing up and putting her plates on her desk to get them out of the way. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject, how to talk to Diana at all really. How does anyone bring up such uncomfortable topics? Say, 'hey, I like you." Shayera thought not. She leaned against the desk, crossing her arms, Diana still on the floor just watching her.

Shayera looked at her companion and saw the sincerity in Diana's eyes, the innocence, the bravery, the honor there… Maybe the reason she went after Diana in their past wasn't just her attraction to the brunette, but the reality that, while Shayera was important to her people, as Diana was to hers, when Shayera was playing double agent, it did not make her feel that way. And to have a counterpart, one whom she admired and respected but who reflected back the terrible decisions she had to make and the lie she was keeping until the invasion, well… it was enough to make anyone testy.

"I'm not very good at talking about my feelings. I know everyone thinks I'm impulsive and just smash things-"

"I know you're not an idiot Shayera. And if it makes you feel better, I struggle with those sorts of things too. I mean, you've seen my failings with social graces and modern culture on many occasions."

Shayera smirked and pushed off the desk, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, just out of reach from Diana.

"I have been frustrated lately, about John and our future son… that day you saw Helena and I, I was explaining to her how I felt trapped and cornered by destiny to end up with him, to have a child with him, even though he has moved on and so have I."

"You don't have to do what you-"

"Don't want to do, I know. That's exactly what Helena said, honestly, you two are like twins or something."

Shayera saw Diana's perplexed face and burst out in laughter at the expression.

"Not really, you both just say similar things to me, give me similar advice."

"Ah… well then she is clearly very wise," Diana quipped, Shayera shaking her head and rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Whatever Royal Highness… my point is, it worries me. I want to move on, I'm ready to move on, I even like someone, but-"

Shayera froze, realizing what she had just admitted. Diana was slightly stunned too, feeling like Superman had hit her in the gut.

"I-I see. Well that's good, that's excellent. You should branch out and start anew."

"Right… I don't know if this person likes me back though, and…. Anyway, long story short, that's what Helena and I had a little spat over. I haven't wanted to talk to her or Dinah about it, and I've been avoiding Wally too."

"Did Helena hurt your feelings?"

"No, she just… she didn't do anything wrong, she just sees through my demeanor. She's not intimidated by me, we understand one another, and sometimes I just don't like feeling that exposed when I'm scared of what I'm feeling and don't even understand it myself."

"Shayera, let me say this to you frankly," Wonder Woman began, standing slowly and walking to the woman's desk to also stack her plate.

"Any man would be lucky to have you, and whomever it is would be a fool not to give you a chance. So," she said, turning to face her friend. "Just tell him."

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"We used to not get along. And things are different now, but… I don't know if they will ever see me the way I now see them."

"I think we both know you have changed and grown, and even if you hadn't, you would still be worthy of loving. Go and tell him. And if worse comes to worse, I can always kick the crap out of him if he says no."

Shayera laughed again. It was as easy as breathing, her relationship with Diana now, both easy with one another, calm and relaxed, constantly laughing and having fun. They both fell into comfortable silence, Shayera feeling much better. Diana felt defeated, not wanting to show her disappointment to the redhead whom she realized she had feelings for not too long ago.

"I should go and let you rest. You've had a lot of stress lately."

Shayera noticed the shift. She could let the Amazon walk out of the room, but if she did, she didn't trust she would feel comfortable and safe enough (and frankly bold enough) to do what she wanted at another opportunity.

"Diana, wait, I… I have to tell you. I'm not interested in a man… it's a woman."

The Amazon froze, whipping her head around, shocked.

"Y-You… you date women?"

The redhead blushed, crossing her arms.

"Don't tell Helena this, but yes, I had a few moments on Thanagar with different men and women before meeting my fiancé."

Diana stood there stupefied, Shayera's blush increasing with embarrassment.

"Thanagar is not backwards like Earth. It wasn't an oddity or weird thing to happen."

"No, I… sorry, I'm just surprised."

"Anyway… so now you see my other dilemma in telling this person."

It took the princess a moment, but she finally shook her head and realized Shayera needed support right now. While it was relieving to hear Shayera was open to both genders, it was still painful to hear the woman had an interest elsewhere.

"I would say the same thing to you. You should tell her, and if she hurts you, well, I'll be there."

Diana felt uncomfortable, rubbing her palms and heading to the door. She went to open it but Shayera snuck up and placed her hand on top of hers at the door's scanner.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, especially after we just became friends but…it's you, Diana. The woman I'm attracted to, who I'm interested in, it's you."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnn. :D


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

To say Diana was stunned would be putting it mildly. Diana was completely shell shocked and frozen in place.

In the past, she had never understood why Shayera got on her case, and frankly many peoples cases, so easily. She had found their relationship troubling from the start, and even though they both understood they would have each other's backs in a fight, outside of that context, there was no friendliness.

Over time, Diana became increasingly irritated with Shayera. She already wasn't a fan of John, finding him patriarchal, uptight, and a chauvinist who thought he knew everything already. When Diana witnessed them become a couple, on top of Hawkgirl being combative with her, she became uptight and often acted like a royal pain in the ass in return.

That had all changed.

After the invasion, after Shayera went away, after everything shifted, she found herself missing the redhead. There was no doubt to anyone that Shayera was beautiful, and Diana had thought on many an occasion that her mother and sisters would be impressed by her skills as a fighter. Diana had always felt she was a worthy female cohort to be in the League with, but the betrayal had been a lot for everyone to handle.

Diana thought long and hard about everything, but was stubborn, incredibly stubborn, and if it weren't for that day Shayera made her bring her to Themiscyra to help save her mother and sisters, they may have never mended fences.

Wonder Woman had no idea how she was feeling until she saw Shayera on the ground after Faust sent a magical blast that could have annihilated someone. She felt the worry, the fear, the dread, in that moment until Shayera woke up and told her how sweaty her palms were.

They spent the night with Diana's mother and sisters, her mother making a comment about how lucky she was to find a companion who was strong, brave and also beautiful. Ever since her mother put the idea in her head, she had felt bashful, but kept a friendly façade up until the death match when Shayera and she had chosen to train together. After that, the rest was history.

And so, all of this flashed through Diana's mind as Shayera began backing away from her, the soft digits extricating themselves from her own. Diana shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts and process if she heard her correctly.

"I, sorry, what. Um… what did you just say?"

Shayera held her own hand now after withdrawing it from the princess, the redhead thinking she was pitying her.

"I'm sorry Diana, I wanted to be honest."

The Amazon turned.

"Please, repeat what you just said, because I'm not sure if I hallucinated it or heard it correctly."

Shayera crossed her arms, becoming defensive now, assuming Diana was

communicating her lack of interest and complete shock.

"It's fine Diana. I understand if you're not interested in me. I told you how I felt and if you don't feel the same way, we can go back to being friends."

Diana heard every word, her mind realizing Shayera was confirming she had indeed heard her correctly.

The Amazon breathed out, a relief filling her, happy and surprised and feeling like a child, experiencing a whole new situation and set of emotions she never had before.

She walked towards Shayera slowly, taking the crown off her head and tossing it to the floor, her lasso following suit. The Thanagarian was surprised by the action, but not as surprised as when the Amazon reached out to cup her face and kiss her deeply.

It was Shayera's turn to be shocked.

She felt Diana's hand cross over her cheek, diving into her hair and bringing her face closer, her other arm going to wrap around her waist and tug her in to fit snugly against her body. Shayera gasped, her mouth opening and the princess wasting no time slipping her tongue in to massage her own. Shayera finally caught up to the situation, wrapping an arm over Diana's shoulder and another going around her waist, space non-existent between them.

" _Like oil and vinegar, we definitely go together… maybe I was wrong about the mixing part…"_ she thought idly.

Shayera let Diana massage her tongue, dominating her mouth, grabbing her hair and controlling the kiss. The redhead smiled, surprised the bashful girl she had come to know could be so aggressive with a first kiss.

She returned the pleasure with fervor, her tongue now battling for dominance, the Amazon enjoying every moment, letting Shayera take control. She moaned at the contact, happy and grateful the Thanagarian felt the same.

Although both women were more than human, they needed room to breathe, and pulled back, foreheads touching as they gasped for breath. Diana was a couple of inches taller than Shayera, as she looked down and into her brilliant green eyes.

Shayera smiled, both of her hands traveling up Diana's body to cup both sides of her face and kiss her slowly and soundly. After a few moments, she pulled back, still looking into her eyes and holding her face.

"So I take it I've been worrying about nothing," she whispered, Diana wrapping her arms around her waist and smiling.

"Don't feel badly. I've been worrying about nothing too, apparently."

The Amazon squeezed her close again, Shayera letting her hands trail down and going to push on Diana's collarbone towards the bed. She continued navigating them, pushing Diana back until the back of her legs met the edge of the bed and she stumbled to sit on it, Shayera's knees on either side of her.

Shayera pulled back, her hands pushing Diana's hair back, fingernails grazing her cheekbones as they strode on by.

Diana let her hands run up Shayera's thighs, teasing slightly. She continued on further, playing with the hem of her negligee.

"Shayera… we need to stop. Otherwise, I don't know if I can hold back much longer."

Shayera continued her attack, kissing relentlessly. Diana moaned into her mouth, still in shock the woman was interested in her. Shayera felt lost in the pleasure, but finally, her brain caught up to her body as she processed Diana's words. She pulled herself back, staring down at the woman she was straddling, and smiled.

"Sorry, I got caught up there for a moment."

"Oh, I was caught up too. I just don't want us to do something we regret, or go too fast."

"So I take it you like me too then?"

"Let's just say I've always appreciated your beauty, but having gotten to know you much better over the last few months… I have come to be attracted to you as well."

Shayera smirked, playing with long brunette strands.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

They stayed there, hands and fingers brushing, smiles exchanged, lascivious glances. They enjoyed the silence, taking in the moments of calm, moments they rarely had these days in an ever changing and expanding universe, filled with wonder and possibility. They let the happiness consume them, joy filling their hearts, the tranquility surrounding them.

As much as Diana wanted to prevent the moment from ending, she knew it was getting late.

"I should go," she whispered, looking into Shayera's lap as her fingers grazed her thighs to and fro.

Shayera removed herself, Diana surprised by the silence as the redhead strode to her dresser, rifling through it. Hawkgirl finally found what she was looking for, and pulled out an oversized black t-shirt, throwing it behind her at Diana.

"We should get to sleep, but it's late. Just stay here with me tonight."

Diana was surprised but understood the gentleness of Shayera's tone, the woman conveying she wanted the Amazon to stay without any innuendo. Diana nodded, throwing the shirt on, taking her uniform and boots off, going to make a pile of her garments where Shayera picked up her other possessions and placed them on top of her dresser.

'Thank you… sleeping in that outfit gets old quickly," Diana said, making Shayera laugh.

Shayera observed the bracelets still attached to her wrists.

"Do those ever come off?"

Diana held her wrists out, observing them.

"Honestly, only when I shower at home…" she said abashed.

"If you want to take them off, you can put them next to my hammer. I promise you won't need them while I'm around."

Diana eyed her with a smirk.

"You promise?"

"I do," Shayera replied smugly.

They each other's gaze, Diana feeling comfortable at last and sliding the bracelets off, handing them to Shayera. The Thanagarian knew this was a large step for the Amazon, a monumental moment of trust, and she would not forget it nor abuse it. After placing them on the table just under where her nth metal mace hung, she turned back and ushered Diana to lie in her bed.

Diana blushed, crawling in and under the sheets, moving towards the wall, feeling her winged companion settle in next to her. Shayera wrapped her arms around Diana's waist, snuggling in closely and firmly. Diana sighed, her arm laying atop Shayera's, interlacing their fingers, feeling the redhead borough through her hair to lie against her neck, her breathing alone sending shivers up Diana's spine.

"Is this okay?"

The Princess took pause. If someone had asked her years ago, no, it would not have been okay. It would have been preposterous. Yet now, here she was, in Shayera's bed, the woman on top of her earlier and kissing her senseless. Maybe that was the answer to life. Stop trying to make sense of everything and just let it flow. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Diana?"

"Thank you."

"For what," she whispered.

"For being patient with me, forgiving me, for everything… I don't know what's going to happen in our future, I don't know what will become of the world, the League, of anything…. But I do know that I will not forget tonight, or you, or this moment. So thank you. Thank you for being here with me."

Shayera took in the words, placing several small kisses to the back of Diana's neck as she smiled.

"I have a feeling I'll be with you for a while. Don't fret. Get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

Diana smiled, snuggling in closer and rubbing Shayera's arm, letting herself drift off into oblivion, Shayera quickly following suit.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Shayera! I have had it lady. You better stop ignoring me! I know you're mad but this is just ridiculous!"

"Ughhhh," Shayera groaned, the banging stirring her out of her slumber.

It took her a moment to finally open her eyes, hearing Helena's insistent banging.

"Dammit," Shayera grumbled, trying to sit herself up, finding her arm pinned.

She finally shook herself awake, remembering the events of last night and recalling the culprit holding her arm captive. Shayera smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on her princess's cheek, Diana grumbling, still sleeping like a rock.

"Hunny, I need my arm back," she whispered.

"SHAYERA I HEAR YOU IN THERE!"

Shayera gritted her teeth, her nose still in Diana's hair.

"As much as I love her for helping this become a reality, remind me not to kill her."

"I'll hold you back, but if she doesn't shut up, I may just let you loose," Diana whispered in reply, eyes still closed and smiling lightly.

Shayera chuckled, gently pushing Diana forward, the brunette complying and releasing her arm from it's holding place.

"Shayera Hol, do not make me break in there! I don't care if I'm no longer in the League! They can't hold me back!"

"Sweetness, maybe you should give her space," Shayera heard, who she assumed to be Dinah, mumble through her door as she walked to it.

"I have given her days worth of space, now she's just being pigheaded," Helena could be heard replying, the door opening to reveal Shayera smirking at her.

"What was that Helena? Pigheaded?"

Helena's head snapped towards her, Dinah showing some nerves as to how this would all unfold.

"Finally! Look, I know you're upset with me, but this has become ridiculous. I'm just trying to help you and be supportive. Sometimes I push too hard, but you know I have your back."

"You're going to need her to have your back if you don't stop talking and let me sleep."

Helena and Dinah were floored at seeing the Amazon Princess rubbing her eyes and walking up behind Shayera, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Oh my god."

"Helena-" Shayera began.

"OH MY GOD."

"Dinah," Shayera looked at the blonde pleadingly, the smaller woman pulling herself out of her stupor and nodding with a grin.

"OH MY G-"

Dinah's hand muffled the rest of her girlfriend's yelling.

"Thank you," Shayera said, Diana now wrapping her arms around Shayera's waist and planting her chin on the woman's shoulder.

Helena began giddily dancing and pointing at the gesture, Diana's eyes closed and clearly showing her fatigue.

"Yes, Helena, we see the cute display of coupledom," Dinah said wryly, Shayera chuckling, uncrossing her arms and placing them over Diana's.

"Sorry for needing the space, but everything is fine now. I'm glad you gave me the push," Shayera said.

"Can I go back to bed now?" the Princess whispered, Shayera rolling her eyes.

"And she wonders why we call her princess," she said, Helena bursting out laughing, Dinah finally releasing her.

All of a sudden, they saw a zoom of red go by them, surprised Flash was in such a rush. Before they knew it, Wally had run just as quickly back to them and stopped next to Helena and Dinah, staring at Shayera and Diana in the doorway.

His jaw dropped, the redhead realizing he was checking out her now (hopefully) girlfriend, and her lack of clothing, the shirt the Amazon borrowed being oversized but still exposing more than Shayera wanted Wally appreciating.

"Wally. Eyes up here," the Thanagarian said, slightly jokingly, slightly serious.

His eyes shot up, going back and forth from Hawkgirl to Wonder Woman, who finally lifted herself off of her girlfriend.

"When did this happen!?" he shouted, Helena laughing, Shayera letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"It's complicated," she began, Wally looking like someone just told him his puppy died.

"Everyone, why don't we reconvene at lunch, down on Earth base? We need some more sleep," Diana said, gently grabbing Shayera's hand to begin tugging her back into the room.

"Unless you all want to fear the wrath of a grumpy Amazon?"

Helena and Dinah chuckled, until they noticed the serious look the Amazon was giving.

"Yup! Yea, yup, lunch, bye now!" Wally said before running off.

Diana crossed her arms, her eyebrow pointing at the pair.

"What he said!" Helena chirped, grabbing Dinah and pulling her away hastily.

"Must you always drag me?" the blonde could be heard whining.

"It's for your own safety," Helena whispered in return, making Diana and Shayera chuckle at the funny pair, closing the redhead's door and walking back over to bed.

"And I thought I wasn't a morning person," Shayera joked.

"I am definitely not the most ladylike in the morning," Diana replied with a sleepy smile, facing Shayera.

The redhead chuckled as she went into Diana's arms, snuggling into her neck, one of her wings resting over the pair of them.

"That was definitely not how I wanted to announce I was seeing Wonder Woman," Shayera said in irony.

Diana was smiling in her hair.

"That's not how I wanted Flash to see me this morning," she replied.

"I guess we're both having an off day," she said as she chuckled.

They laid in silence for a few more moments, Shayera's mind beginning to panic a little. They barely had a moment together, and already were getting thrust into the swirl.

"Stop thinking so hard, relax. We'll deal with whatever happens. I promise," Diana said, already drifting back off.

Shayera smiled, looking up at the woman on the edge of dreamland. She nestled back into her neck, closing her eyes to attempt to go back to sleep.

* * *

#fluff


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Shayera finished her shower, her muscles screaming in joy as the tension and stress was released from her body. Diana had showered before her and went off to see Jo'on to finish up reporting the details of her latest mission. Shayera was happy that things with the brunette were so easy, so effortless. Granted, it was only 24 hours into their new and budding romance but Shayera was shocked they hadn't wanted to pound one another. In fact, they hadn't felt that way in months.

She never thought in a million years it would be that way between the two of them, but she was thrilled to find that things were not so chaotic. Once the women started communicating and understanding one another, things became easier. They had been so defensive in the past, guarded around one another, probably because they were both insecure in each other's presence. Shayera chuckled as she washed her hair, shaking her head in disbelief. They both really were incredibly stubborn women.

She was happy things were working out, that they had a break through last night. She was happy her friends were supportive and excited to meet with them and chat with them. She was happy that her life was changing for the better here on Earth. The only concerns she now held were how the rest of the League, the rest of the Amazons, and the rest of the world were going to handle this new coupling.

With a sigh, she tried to think of what Diana would say to her, and she rolled her eyes knowing the princess would tell her to focus on all of the good they had going for them and not to worry about what bad things may or may not transpire. Even though they shared many similarities, Diana held an innocence that kept her in more positive spirits than Shayera. Sometimes, Shayera felt slightly jaded after the war she had been apart of with her deceased brethren, and then after the failed invasion, it made matters worst.

Taking time away from the League, surrounded by people who cared about her, helped her adjust, and now with her new friendships and budding relationship, she felt things were finally settling in and getting better. She finally felt happy.

But still, even though she knew her girlfriend would try to make her relax, she was worried. She didn't know how people would react, especially within in the League. She was concerned for Bruce and Lantern's reactions, especially since they all ran into one another as founding members.

From what Dinah and Helena had said, Green Arrow was less than thrilled when Black Canary and he broke up, and even less thrilled to find she got over him and went to a woman, one who had been kicked out of the Justice League. Shayera was similar to Helena in the role as an outcast, and she wondered if people would take offense to her being with Diana, her presence a possibly tarnishing effect to that of the woman of wonder.

She also knew that, while John was very unlikely to be the jealous ex type, she understood he was not a fan of Diana. Bruce was unlikely to care as well… she just hoped everything worked out for the best.

Finally removing herself from the shower, she went to put on her white and black workout outfit, and headed out to meet her friends and girlfriend for lunch.

" _Girlfriend, huh? I feel like I'm twelve,"_ she thought to herself in jest, making her way down the corridor.

She waited patiently for one of the elevators, one opening after a few moments. She pressed the buttons, and a gust of wind rushed her. She blinked, turning to look at a grinning Flash.

"I'm so fast, the doors didn't even sense me to stop closing," he said happy with himself, leaning against the opposing wall smiling.

"Remind me to find you a gold star somewhere," Shayera replied.

"Soo, you and Diana, huh? You know I need details. When did that even happen!? I mean I knew you two were becoming friendly and hanging out more, but this just totally blows me away!"

"Believe me, we were blown away too."

She noticed the smug look Flash was giving her, making her turn red.

"Not like that! Jeez, we just realized we both were attracted to one another last night, mind out of the gutter Wally."

"That will be very hard, but I will try. I've crushed on Diana for a long time, man, but I'm glad she's with someone I know is awesome. I never really got her and Bruce."

"Yea, I didn't either. I'm glad you're happy about it, I'm just nervous about the rest of the world's reaction. Helena and Black Canary haven't had the easiest time."

"Well that's partly because Helena was kicked out of the League."

"Only partly… I know Green Arrow wasn't thrilled."

"And that's just a jealous ex thing."

"I hope so."

"You're not worried about John, are you? I mean he's with Vixen."

"He is, and he's expressed how we are never ever getting back together."

"So what are the worries for?"

"I just think people are going to be very surprised… and I worry how it's going to impact Diana."

"Why?"

"It's just…. Okay. Imagine if Superman was to get together with someone like, I don't know, Batman."

Flash made a face in response.

"That would literally be a sign of the apocalypse."

"Exactly. Not only is Bruce known as the dark crusader, but he's the antithesis of Clark when it comes to fighting bad guys. Then throw in the fact he's a man, people would not handle their Superman, the hero of all heroes, being with someone like that very well."

"So you think people are going to view you that way?"

"I think the citizens of Earth would be less than thrilled that their Amazonian Wonder Woman is shacking up with a traitor who also happens to be a female."

The doors opened and Shayera began walking, Wally keeping pace with her.

"Have you told Diana this yet?"

"No, not yet. I will, I've just been caught up with us getting together that the worries only recently hit me."

"I think you know Diana well enough to know she's not going to care. She'll be with you regardless."

"That's another worry… I don't want her ruining herself to be with me."

"Shay…"

"Look, don't worry Wally. I'll figure it out," she said as they entered the food hall. She went to grab a tray, Wally zooming around so he could stack all of his plates high with food.

Shayera realized her talk with Flash did not make her feel better. She walked around, finally making her way out and locating Helena and Dinah already sitting, Flash dropping two trays on the table and startling them. Shayera shook her head at the group, happy all these numbskulls somehow stumbled into her life, and into her heart.

"Shay-Shay!" Helena said sassily, Shayera chuckling.

"How do they let you up here so frequently after you were basically kicked out?"

"I got me an inside gal," she replied, winking at Black Canary.

They all chuckled, getting started on their food.

"Where's Diana?" Dinah asked.

"She's finishing up with Jo'on, she didn't have time last night."

"Uh huhhhh. And what was she busy doing? Or maybe whom?" Helena said, Wally laughing and high fiving her.

"I apologize for my girlfriend Shayera."

"You should."

The group's head picked up, hearing Green Arrow walk by, mumbling his thought under his breath. Helena gritted her teeth, going to stand before Dinah grabbed her forearm.

"Don't."

"He's a prick Dinah. It's always a snide comment with him."

Flash leaned back a little, waving a roll around.

"Don't waste your time, it's just a jealous ex thing. You're all good."

"I get enough crap from people in the League, from when I dated the Question, to the getting kicked out, and now I'm accused of being a home wrecker."

"Home wrecker?" Shayera asked.

"A few rumors have swirled that I left Ollie because of Helena…. It's just been petty gossip."

"Petty gossip that paints me as a revenge crazy home wrecking whore, Dinah."

"I know love, but we know, and our friends know, that it isn't true."

"Why did you and Ollie break up, if you don't mind me asking?" Shayera asked.

"Ollie's a good guy, he's just super traditional; typical, white, rich, straight guy. No offense Flash. He's sweet and a good man, but he started getting more possessive and stuff. I just didn't want to deal with any of that, and he took the break up hard. I wasn't as invested in him, and then he got angry, accusing me of leading him on from the start. The fact I'm with you now, darling, makes him think it was always a lie," Dinah said, pointing at Helena.

"At least Question just went back to muttering to himself. I think he's kind of asexual," Helena said as she thought to herself, the table laughing as her girlfriend shook her head.

"You're unbelievable."

"You know you love it," Helena replied, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Shayera pointed to her open mouth, faking a gag at the couple, the pair pulling apart and noticing.

"Oh shut it Shay! You and Diana will be like this soon enough."

The group laughed.

"Speaking of the princess, shouldn't she be here by now?" Dinah asked.

The answer to her question came when raised voices were heard from the adjacent room where the food was. The group turned, along with everyone in the dining area, shouting being heard from beyond the wall.

Before the girls knew it, Flash bolted away towards the scene of the crime. The others sat still, unsure of what was going on. All of a sudden, Diana was getting pushed back with Flash and Lantern doing the pushing. Shayera immediately stood and made her way over, Dinah and Helena following suit, listening to the shouts.

"I will CRUSH you. How dare you speak of any woman that way!"

Diana was clearly fuming, Shayera walking up to them and grabbing her forearm, giving John a nod to go help Aztec keep Ollie back.

"You're just as much a traitor for bedding that bitch!" Ollie could be heard shouting.

Shayera turned in shock, Ollie recognizing her and his face dropping realizing the winged woman was there. Diana saw Shayera's face, saw the hurt, and then growled. She had been holding back against her friends, but steadied her legs, bent lower, and launched.

Wally toppled over, Shayera losing her grip, and the only thing that kept Ollie's face intact was the green wall John was able to put up in the nick of time.

"Diana, enough!"

The Amazon was fuming, but took a breath, Ollie still being held back. Flash zoomed to stand next to her again.

"Di…"

She made eye contact with John, and in some weird sort of understanding, she nodded her head, and he took his wall down. The Amazon removed her arm from Wally and walked around the men to head out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

WONWOWNWON

"What in the hell happened?" Shayera asked, walking towards the men, Aztec letting Ollie go.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding."

"That's quite some misunderstanding," she said, glaring at him.

Aztec walked away, the room clearing of everyone except the three men and three women. Ollie's eyes shot to Dinah and Helena, the girls walking closer to the group but still maintaining their distance.

"It was nothing."

"It was enough for Diana to almost take your head off. Start talking Ollie," John said, crossing his arms.

Arrow looked at him, his eyes going around the group.

"Nothing, I made a joke to Aztec while in line which she took personally, then told us about her new and budding relationship with _you_. She overreacted."

"What was the joke about?" Wally asked curiously.

Ollie's eyes glanced at Helena and Dinah, Shayera noticing the quick look.

"You said something about them didn't you? And Diana's good hearing happened to pick up on it. Am I right?" Shayera asked, Ollie starting to get defensive again.

"It's none of her business regardless!"

"You know Oliver, whatever the hell you said to piss off my friend, it must have been pretty bad," Helena spoke up, walking towards him.

Dinah stood back, shaking her head at the situation, letting Flash and Lantern handle it.

"Why the hell are you even up here? You were FIRED, no one wants you here!"

"Take a look around! People do want me here, friends, lover and other Ollie boy."

"Right, everyone is just rushing to be buds with you. Tell me, three people speak to you out of how many?"

Helena gritted her teeth, her temper flaring. Ollie only stepped closer.

"You know what I said? I said I couldn't believe your face was allowed up here, and why the hell she," he shouted, pointing to Dinah, "is with a person like you. Then Diana got in my face, talked about her relationship with another outcast from the League."

Ollie may not have hit Helena, but it felt like he did. She felt the air leave her, shame creeping in. She felt like she might cry, until she felt a hand intertwine with hers, Dinah stepping and in front of Helena.

"Oliver, I am only going to say this once. Helena and I are none of your business. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry things did not work out. I did care for you, and what happened between Helena and I after we broke up had nothing to do with you. I am sorry you're hurting, but you drop this now Ollie. This bitterness does not look good on you."

Helena and Shayera eyed Dinah, realizing she was by far the most rational one of their little group. Dinah stared Oliver down, her look getting her point across. She tugged on Helena, pulling her away and leaving the room.

Shayera still stood there, realizing she needed to see her Amazon. She looked at Oliver and wondered if there was more to the story than just insulting those two. She did catch the tail end of his insults.

"Diana is stubborn, brazen, and impulsive," she said, getting up close to Oliver once again.

"But it would take a lot more than just that to piss her off. What else did you say?"

"You heard the tail end. We all know you betrayed the League, and the only reason you're around is pure strategy. Better to have you as an ally than an enemy. I don't know what the hell is going on anymore! Dinah and Diana, two outstanding member of the League are associating with traitors and murderers hell bent on revenge. Clearly, something is very wrong, and you bet I have a problem with it."

Shayera clenched her jaw, the frustration rising. She clenched her fists, her nostrils flared.

"Wally, take Shayera out of here. Maybe you two should check on Diana," Lantern said, observing the woman he once loved.

Flash nodded, gently touching Hawkgirl's arm, pulling her away, the woman relinquishing. John watched as she walked away.

"I'm sorry for the commotion, but Diana came at me. I-"

SMACK.

Green Arrow took a minute before he gathered his bearings, looking up at John from the floor, realizing the man just decked him.

"Do not speak about any of those women in any derogatory way ever again Ollie. That is all I have to say to you, and next time? I won't hold Diana back" was all John said before he walked away.

* * *

First off, I would like to say that I am not trying to poo-poo on Arrow's character. I remember in JLU, his first conversation with Canary and their time spent together… he just seemed like the type to get jealous rather easily and jumped to so many assumptions about Canary. So anywho, it wouldn't surprise me if she left him and he got bitter (in this universe). Anywho.

No offense to anyone or their fave characters or anything like that. I hope you enjoyed some drama-rama.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Wally, thank you, but I need to go find Diana now. I think it would be better if we were alone," Shayera said, Wally having walked with her for a little bit after the big fight.

The Flash nodded, brining the redhead in for a hug. He let her go, giving her a pat and a nod before rushing off, leaving Shayera to wander after her girlfriend. She assumed Diana would be in one of two places; her room sulking or in the gym pounding something… or she supposed the third option of being in the simulation room.

Shayera smirked, knowing Diana would actually most likely be at the final option, fighting simulations of Superman so she could get worn out from a solid sparring session.

The redhead took off towards the simulation room. When she arrived, she saw that a session was in progress, and just as she predicted, Wonder Woman was in a scenario against Superman AND Aresia.

Shayera knew realistically, the woman could not overtake those two at once, even in hypothetical robot form, and even though Diana might get irritated for her help, she chose to enter and help her girl fight, letting her know she was not alone.

Shayera entered the room, the setting Metropolis, and she witnessed her go flying into a building a couple hundred yards away. She quickly eyed Aresia heading towards her woman, and took off in flight, grateful she grabbed her mace beforehand.

Diana shook her head, clearing the haze and pulling herself out of the rubble. She regretted choosing both opponents at once for this scenario, but she wanted to kick some serious ass. She was feeling beaten down, and saw the fake Aresia running at her. She took a breath, standing, getting ready to come to blows. She opened her eyes, and out of nowhere, saw an angel flying at Aresia from behind.

The woman swung with full might at her head, the robot's head coming off in one blow of might. Shayera watched as the head went soaring, her wings slowly lowering her towards her woman, Diana staring at her in awe.

"I wish it was that easy in real life," Shayera said out loud, Diana smirking at her.

"I wish they were all that easy," she replied, the redhead finally touching ground and looking at the woman she was searching for.

They stood, staring at one another appreciatively.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Easy… I just know you."

Diana smiled. She walked towards Shayera, holding her free hand and tugging her closer. Diana met her lips with a kiss, cupping Shayera's cheek. Even though she was beaten down, she felt thrilled to have this woman before her. They continued to kiss slowly. Although, Shayera was of a superior race to the humans, her hearing was still not quite as good as the Amazon's.

Wonder Woman stopped and pushed her lover away, smirking at her confused face, until the woman ducked and threw an uppercut towards the fake Superman that was flying at her. He went flying upwards, and Shayera jumped back into action, flying up and hitting him in the back of his head with the mace. The robot began to tweak, sparks coming out of it in places. As it fell back to Diana, she wound up and did a roundhouse kick sending him across the floor while Shayera dove mace first into the robot's face, effectively breaking another one and smashing it to smithereens.

She stood next to the robot, Diana walking over and speaking into the comm link to end the training scenario. Shayera eyed her, taking in the dirt and scrapes. When the Amazon finally reached her, she wiped away the smudges on her cheek, Diana smiling at the gesture.

"Well if that display counts for anything, I guess you must know me pretty well," Diana said, taking the hand on her cheek and squeezing it, intertwining their fingers and lowering their joined hands.

"We have been teammates for a while you know. I'd like to think I know your style," Shayera replied with a saucy smirk.

"Indeed."

They stood in silence, watching as the simulation room broke down into gray around them. Shayera smiled and tugged Diana's hand, pulling her towards the door. They made their way out and into the waiting room, then out into the corridor. Shayera directed them to the teleportation bay to head up to the Tower and her room.

They walked in companionable silence, just enjoying the company. Both marveled at the same thought. They were mutually surprised things were so easy between them. All those years of butting heads and getting on each other's nerves transformed into happy quietness in the span of one night. How different things could become if only we saw without egos.

Once they arrived and navigated the Watch Tower, Shayera opened the door for them and went to grab Diana a towel to wipe herself down, the Amazon walking over to Shayera's desk to sit in the chair. She wiped her face with both hands as she leaned over, elbows pressed into thighs. She felt the tingles of stress in her shoulders, mad at herself for what had transpired earlier.

All she had wanted to do this morning was see Shayera, talk with their friends, have a nice lunch and go about her life. She was ecstatic that things had developed between them, that they liked one another, that there was hope for them to have a lovely future together. As she strolled into the dining hall, she grabbed a tray and went to wait in line when she heard Helena's name dropped.

Diana focused her hearing and recognized Green Arrow's voice dripping with bitterness, calling Helena a home wrecker who manipulated his innocent Dinah, and that she had no business getting involved with his woman. She then heard him make a derogatory remark about Helena being a slut, going for guys and girls, desperate for attention. At that point, Diana turned and told Oliver to stop speaking about her friends that way. He looked at her, telling her to mind her own business, when she hastily replied her friends were her business.

In retrospect, Diana could have avoided being so confrontational, but still, she pressed further, explaining to the man how homosexuality is not wrong, love was love, and even admitted she was now with Shayera, which only made him angrier. The blonde man was disgusted two prized women of the League were associating with lying and manipulative women who were using the women for their own advantage.

And, well, the rest was history.

Diana shook her head, already feeling a headache coming on. Suddenly, a warm and damp towel was placed on her shoulder, Shayera's hand going to her other shoulder to give a reassuring squeeze.

"How are you doing?" the redhead asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that."

"Why is that?"

"You heard the horrible things he was inferring about you… it's not right."

Shayera looked at the Amazon and realized her words to Helena several days ago had been true. Diana was truly innocent, even amongst the carnage she had seen and the struggles and fights she had endured, there was such a precious hopefulness, which resided within her that Shayera could only stare at her in utter appreciation.

"Look," she began, coming around Diana's side to sit on the bed across from the chair.

"When I say this, I don't want you to think I'm attacking you," she began softly. "You and I both know six months ago, you would have still been upset and angry with me for how I betrayed you and John and everyone."

Diana went to interject but Shayera held up a hand.

"Let me finish, please," she said, Diana closing her mouth, going to stare at the floor as she nodded for her to continue.

"Oliver's a prick. I've never liked him, and I doubt he cared for me even before the invasion. But… as much as I loathe to say this Diana, he's allowed to hate me for what I did. Just like I had to make up for everything with you and John and the rest of the founding members, there are still people out there in this world that do not appreciate my betrayal, and even though I want to pound the crap out of him… I don't know, I guess you're rubbing off on me more than I would like to admit. He's allowed to be angry with me…. Just like you were allowed to be angry with me."

Diana pursed her lips, still staring at the floor, letting everything she said sink in. Diana felt tears prick her eyes, ever the empathizer. She remembered when she was banished from her home, how her mother sent her packing, how alone she felt even with a new cohort of allies to have her back.

"I just can't stand the thought that you are subjected to this malice everyday. And Helena too… he called her a slut, called you both terrible people, putting Dinah and I on some sort of pedestal. It's just not fair."

"No… but Diana, I made my bad choices. I like to think I made up for it once I knew what the invasion was truly about, but… I made my bed, so did Helena, and this is us lying in it."

"Not to sound rude Shayera, but aren't you normally the more impulsive one between the two of us," Diana asked ironically, trying to find some humor here.

Shayera laughed.

"I still am, but every now and then you can be the crazy one," she replied teasingly, Diana shaking her head.

"He's lucky John was there… I would have… he might not have been walking or moving for a long time if that punch connected."

"John comes in handy sometimes."

"I'm sorry for today. I'm sorry for losing it and going off on Arrow. I know it's not the most becoming thing about me…"

"Diana, I think your loyalty and devotion to the people you care about is one of the most becoming things about you. Am I happy we just got outed through a brawl in the middle of the cafeteria? Not exactly. But I know why you did what you did, and I'm also happy you consider my friends your friends, and defended them too."

"Thank you," Diana replied blushingly. "Speaking of, do we know where those two ran off to?"

"No, but we should check in with them. Also, our lunch got ruined."

"After this last attempt, I'm scared for what dinner may bring," Diana mumbled, Shayera chuckling and standing up.

"Come on, let's go find them. I'm sure we can't get into any more trouble for one day," she replied, extending her hand for Diana to take and join her.

"Have you met Helena…" she mumbled in reply, only making Shayera laugh louder as they exited in search of their friends.

* * *

After some thorough searching back at the Earth base, both women realized their friends were no longer there, and quickly flew over to Black Canary's apartment. Upon arrival, they knocked and waited patiently. Diana could here Dinah welcome them to walk in, taking the cue and entering the spacious setting. The girls walked in and found Helena lying atop Dinah on the couch, having shown signs of crying recently.

Shayera went right to the pair, leaning over and giving Helena a half hug. Diana clasped her hands behind her back, watching them all. Helena looked up and started laughing, noticing her new friend's awkwardness.

"Get over here Princess," she said, Diana shaking her head but complying, giving her a few pats on the back.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene ladies," she said, Helena rolling her eyes.

"Please, that was the only good thing that happened," the raven-haired girl replied, Dinah chuckling and Shayera shaking her head.

"Don't encourage her, I just had her feeling guilty," she said with a smirk, Diana giving her a look in return.

"Hah! No such luck Shayera. It's my official mission in life now to corrupt the fair and modest Amazon Princess," Helena said as she lifted herself off of her girlfriend, wiping her eyes.

They were both in civilian clothes, leggings and comfy sweaters. Helena brushed her hair back looking up at them.

"How did things go after we left?" Dinah asked as she sat up as well.

"About as well as you'd hope. Ollie admitted to John and I, or rather brazenly declared, that two women like Wonder Woman and Black Canary should not hang with lowly and traitorous scum such as Hawkgirl and The Huntress," Shayera replied.

Helena shook her head, Dinah going to hold her hand.

"Stop going back down the rabbit hole I just talked you out of Helena. Oliver's the only one making a stink, and it's because of our break up."

"People do not want me around, they think I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy," Diana interjected.

"Look, this entire thing was my fault. Do not beat yourself up about it."

"But it's not your fault Wonder Woman. You and Dinah are getting dragged through the mud because Shayera and I are not the most likeable members, or in my case former member, of the League. I just don't see this changing any time soon."

Diana glanced at Shayera, noticing her zoned out expression. She berated herself and realized she should have made sure the woman was reassured before going to speak to Helena.

"It's only going to get worse… once people on Earth find out, it will be a whirlwind and a scandal rolled up into one perfect storm," Shayera said, Diana getting worried now, shooting a glance to Dinah who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her.

"You guys cannot let this drag you down. You've survived worse, and yes, there will be chatter and scandal and all of those stupid things, but it will eventually pass. There are many people who believe you have atoned or repaid a debt, whatever the hell you want to call it, since your mistakes. How many times have you both helped the League or saved the world or the city in the last several months? You can't let one mistake haunt you for the rest of your lives," Dinah said, looking at them both.

The room was quiet, and after a few moments, Shayera looked to Diana who had been quiet the longest.

"Diana?"

She looked up finally, her mind knowing what she was going to do.

"I need to go, but we're not finished talking about this," she replied, walking over to Shayera and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back soon," she said, waving at the other girls, Shayera feeling her stomach sink as the woman she adored exited the premise.

* * *

Ruh roh?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

When Diana had said she would be back soon, Shayera thought she meant a couple of hours. It was going on day two now of no word from Diana. No one seemed to know where she had run off to.

Shayera was walking through the Watch Tower, getting ready to head to her room and call it a night. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was completely worried that everything she and Diana had overcome was just shattered because of some bigoted jealousy and intolerance.

She got off the elevator to head to her room when none other than Green Lantern was walking towards her. John noticed the saddened expression on her face.

"Shayera, you okay?"

"Hey John. Yea, everything is fine. I'm just exhausted."

She gave him a small smile, going to walk around him. John paused, feeling something nag at him. Even though he and Shayera were broken up for good and both moving on, he still cared for her deeply.

"Shay, wait," he said, pivoting and turning to look at her, Shayera perking up at being called.

"What is it?"

He steadied himself, trying to come up with the right things to say.

"What Ollie said… it's a load of crap. Regardless of what anyone says, you belong here Shayera."

"I don't think everyone is going to be quite as forgiving as you John."

"They may not be," he replied, walking closer to her and leaning against the wall.

"There will be some people who may never welcome you back or like you, but as far as the founding members go, as your friends go, and your, uh, well… your new girlfriend goes," he said, clearing his throat to adjust to his own awkwardness at this new part of Shayera, "they care about you, trust you and believe in you. I believe in you, despite our differences. Don't let a few assholes ruin what you've rebuilt."

Shayera stood there stunned, completely blown away John was being so kind and supportive. Even though she knew he was a sweet man, she always thought her would harbor some deep resentment for her betrayal of him throughout their romantic relationship.

"Thank you John. You don't know what it means to me to have your support."

"And you do have it. And while I don't exactly understand the you and Diana thing, especially since you two used to be at each other's throats, I support you as long as she makes you happy."

Shayera smiled.

"You know, I was really wrong about her. I'm amazed that we click so easily. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much," she said, her face falling, John picking up on it.

"Did something happen?"

"I haven't heard from her in two days. She said she would be back soon, but… we went to see Helena and Dinah, and it didn't help matters. And Diana was so disappointed in herself for reacting the way she did."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"She behaved better than I did," he said absentmindedly.

"How so? You were the voice of reason."

"While you were all there… as soon as everyone left I decked Oliver and told him I wouldn't hold Diana back again if he kept that up about all of you."

Shayera looked at him with wide eyes, John's expression getting more serious. It took only a moment before Shayera was doubling over in laughter, John's green eyes going wide. After another moment, he joined in too, laughing just as hard with her, the pair completely blown away by the craziness that had become their lives.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to tell Diana."

"I think she knows… we sort of shared a look of understanding when I took my wall down. Even though we will probably never get along, there are a few things we agree on."

"Such as?"

"Loyalty, protectiveness, defending the nations we care about. But don't ever tell her I told you that."

"Your secret is safe with me tough guy."

John smiled at Shayera, happy he stopped to talk to her.

"Everything's going to be alright Shayera. This was just one hiccup in the road."

"I hope so," she replied with a sigh, crossing her arms.

"I just wish I knew where Diana was."

"Turn around."

Shayera spun, John looking up as Wonder Woman walked towards them. She had a calm smile on her face as she approached the pair.

"On that note, I'll leave you ladies to it," Green Lantern said as he began to walk towards the elevators.

"John, wait," the redhead said, catching up to him.

She looked him in the eyes, happy they had reached a point like this.

"Thank you," she said, giving his arm a squeeze, and letting him go, watching him walk off into the elevator.

Shayera sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she spun and walked back to the woman she was unsure of where she stood with. Diana eyed Shayera. She had gone to the redhead's room right after returning, and when she found it empty, left in search of her. She picked up on the voices and as she approached, heard John's voice.

At first, Diana felt a small pang of worry, wondering if things were more fractured than she realized between her and Shayera. But as soon as she heard John and Shayera laughing and talking about her in a positive way, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Things had truly changed around here.

"Hey," Diana said, walking over to the redhead.

"Hey yourself."

"Are you okay?"

Shayera eyed Diana.

"Be back shortly, Diana?"

The Amazon furrowed her brow in confusion. She quickly understood what Shayera was inferring.

"I-I'm sorry, things took longer than I thought."

"Where did you go?"

Diana was further realizing that while she spent her time away thinking about Shayera, being happy for them, and making big steps for them, the redhead was probably sitting with worry.

"Oh gods, Shayera, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I-… here, can we go speak somewhere privately? I'd like to share with you where I went and why."

Shayera stared Diana down before nodding, gesturing for her to walk. They walked in a tense silence, Diana berating herself for her obliviousness, Shayera still feeling insecure about what was going on. When they reached her room, she opened the door and gestured for Diana to sit on the bed, the brunette complying as Shayera stood with folded arms across the room, leaning against her dresser.

"You're upset with me."

"You left for two days and did not contact me. So yes, I'm a little more than upset with you."

"Shayera, I… well, I hope you'll forgive me."

"Where did you go?"

Diana paused, standing up and beginning to pace.

"When we were sitting with Helena and Dinah, I came to understand that there is a lot of ignorance and a general lack of compassion among people. Helena was going to a dark place, thinking her mistakes made her unworthy of being with Dinah. And then, all this shaming on people of the same gender loving people? I just didn't understand any of it, but I knew I had to do something," she rambled, Shayera watching her.

"And I worried for a moment, what if you thought that way? What if you felt unworthy, how could I make you not feel that way? So I knew I had to go fix things."

"Fix things how exactly?" Shayera asked curiously.

"First, I went to Themiscyra to see my mother. She lived in man's world before the banishment, and I needed help understanding what it was I needed to do, and if she thought my plans were acceptable."

"What plans?"

Diana froze, rubbing her hands together, now staring at Shayera awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry."

"Why?"

"I probably should have consulted you first."

"Okay, now you're scaring me."

"I may have asked Clark to ask Lois to do an exclusive interview with myself and my mother concerning the life and history of Themiscyra to try and alleviate the tensions of ignorance in man's world."

Shayera blinked a few times, staring at Diana.

"Wait, I don't understand."

Diana sighed, walking towards Shayera and gently pulling her arms down to hold her hands.

"When you and the girls explained to me the hatred that incurs because of same sex couples, I was really upset about it."

"I could tell," Shayera replied empathetically.

"I knew I needed to do something and I didn't know what until after Oliver was spouting out his vitriol. People need role models who they can look up to. They need to know they are not alone, and that's why I wanted Lois, someone I know I could trust to stand up for these values, to write an interview and record one as well."

"Your mother went on tv too?"

Diana nodded.

"She did. We were hoping our culture and history and our explanation that love is just love and not a terrible thing would help raise awareness. And then Lois explained that I would be 'coming out' or something, I didn't quite understand the expression."

"Coming out means you are announcing yourself as gay or announcing your sexuality."

"Oh. Well then, yes, I suppose I did that."

Shayera looked at Diana with wide eyes.

"You mean to tell me that Wonder Woman gave an interview announcing she was bisexual?"

"Yes, and that I was currently seeing a woman in the League."

Shayera's mouth dropped, making Diana panic.

"I-I didn't name you. I wouldn't have done that without telling you, but for me… this seemed like the only thing I could do right now. I want to help my friends. I want to help others on Earth like me. I don't want people to look at Wonder Woman and assume she's straight and this perfect super hero. I want people to know I'm different in more ways than are obvious, and that that is okay too."

Shayera's mouth stayed open, completely blown away at what she was hearing. For the last two days, she thought the woman she adored had left her to figure out a way to get out of the mess that became their new friendship turned relationship. She had been worried, filled with doubts, thinking Diana really did not want Shayera tarnishing her good girl reputation.

"Diana, I-"

"I'm sorry Shayera, I got carried away thinking about myself and trying to fix the situation, I should have spoken to you. I'm sorry for leaving you and not consulting you, I know-"

Whatever Diana was going to say, she would ever find out. Shayera took a step forward, cupping the brunette's cheeks and pulling her in for a fierce kiss. She dominated Diana's mouth, pouring everything she felt into it, the Amazon going weak in the knees, stunned she was receiving this type of treatment.

Shayera pushed her backwards, pushing her towards the bed.

"Shayera-"

"Shh, enough talking. I'm tired of all the talking," she replied, gazing into Diana's eyes as she pushed her onto the bed.

The Amazon complied, her hands busying themselves with removing Shayera's clothing, the Thanagarian making quick work of the Amazon's Wonder Woman suit. Shayera straddled Diana, pinning her to the bed, the Amazon smirking into their kisses.

"You really enjoy pinning me down these days," she whispered, feeling every inch of Shayera's skin.

"What can I say? I have a bit of an ego," Shayera husked in return.

Diana's hand cupped Shayera's cheek, her other hand moving down to her hip, guiding the woman's legs. She positioned the redhead where she wanted her, spreading her legs slightly and bringing her own knee up to meet Shayera's core, the redhead gasping in response.

"Damn," she said, Diana taking advantage of the distraction and turning the woman onto her back now grinding her thigh into her new lover.

Shayera gasped, letting the Amazon's strong and toned body move against her. She moved in sync with the woman atop her, entranced by how much build up was developing from the friction.

"God, Diana."

"Goddess, I think you mean," she whispered teasingly in Shayera's ear, kissing it and bringing the lobe into her teeth as a hand snuck to firmly massage her breast.

The redhead squirmed in ecstasy, knowing that it would feel amazing but not anticipating how good it would feel. She raked a hand through Diana's hair, gripping the silky tresses. She brought a leg up to snake across Diana's lower back, encouraging the motion as Diana grinded into her.

"Shit, Diana, I think-"

"Just let go, love."

Shayera stopped fighting it. She grabbed the Amazon's face once more and kissed her deeply, her body moving against her, feeling herself build to the breaking point. Diana used her weight to keep her down, Shayera's breathing rapid. Finally, she held her breath, Diana grinding faster to finish her off, Shayera responding in return. Diana kissed her neck, burying herself in the redhead who finally stopped bucking wildly and began coming down from the high.

It took Shayera several moments, her arm going to lie across her forehead. Diana kissed her everywhere, down her neck, lips dancing along her collarbone.

"Oh my god," Shayera said.

"Goddess," Diana corrected, making the redhead gently smack her shoulder, the Amazon chuckling.

"Are you okay?" Diana whispered as she moved up to settle next to Shayera, the woman still not removing her arm from her face.

The Amazon was met with silence, which only perplexed her.

"Shayera?"

"I can't believe that happened."

"W-What do you mean? Are you having regrets?"

"No," Shayera mumbled, Diana trying to extricate her hand from her face but finding resistance.

"Shayera, darling, talk to me."

"Diana… you literally just humped me into orgasm."

Diana lay next to her stunned, looking at the expanse of naked flesh before her.

"O-Oh… was it not satisfactory?"

Shayera finally pulled her arm away. She saw the look of concern on Diana's face and could only begin chuckling.

"No, Diana, no. I'm sorry, I just… I feel incredibly lame right now."

Diana eyed her. Before she could continue asking why, Shayera finally reached out and rolled to her side, cupping her face and kissing her again.

"You were amazing. You are amazing. I feel lame that I just came in like 5 minutes from your body just basically bumping me," Shayera said pulling back, Diana witnessing the blush on her face.

The Amazon finally put it together.

"I wouldn't say it's lame. I would definitely say it was hot though," she replied, brushing hair out of Shayera's face.

"You're a charmer, aren't you?"

"Apparently. I charmed a girl who used to want to kick my ass."

"Oh, she still wants to, but more so for sport now," Shayera replied, both smiling into their kisses.

The redhead pushed Diana onto her back, rolling her over. She sat up, brushing hair and sweat from her face, her wings stretching as she sat atop the Amazon's pelvis. Diana grazed her thighs, hands finally settling on her hips, Shayera enjoying the view.

"I could get used to this," she said, Diana smirking.

"Me too."

Shayera brought herself down, kissing Diana senseless, the brunette's hands roaming all over her body.

"Let me show you how much then," Shayera whispered, trailing kisses downward to continue her onslaught well into the night….

* * *

Let's get it ooOOoon, oh! :D Sorry, could not help myself there. Definitely not my best-written sexy time scene, but sometimes, it literally does happen that fast and it's kind of funny, in a cute way, not a shaming way.

Anywho! The show must go on. Only a few more chapters left. Just wait for some of that angst to come in.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

* * *

This was my favorite chapter to write. It came so unexpectedly. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Shayera grumbled as she reached her face to wipe away the pesky strands of hair tickling her cheek. She grumbled again, finding more hair fall onto her cheek, forcing her eyes to crack open and observe what was happening to her.

It took her several moments to gather her bearings. She opened her eyes fully to see thick raven strands of hair falling onto her. She pulled her head back slightly, her arms around Diana. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her, all accentuated by her nudity, and Diana's.

Her wing was resting on Diana too, their legs intertwined, and Shayera smiled. She lifted herself up onto her forearm gently, leaning over to read it was nearly 10am. Granted, they didn't fall off till around 3am, but still, this was late for both of them.

She brought her free hand up, brushing away the Amazon's hair to stare at her sleeping face. Shayera watched her sleep, her face flushing as she thought of last night. Never in her wildest dreams… is seemed to be a phrase she had been using quite a bit these days.

As she removed the last of Diana's hair from her face, she heard the woman mutter and go to wipe her own face, still unconscious. Shayera chuckled, knowing from the last time and from Diana herself that she was quite a heavy sleeper. Shayera sighed.

Her wing lifted and began grazing along Diana's naked body, the feathers gently brushing her skin, the covers down by their ankles. Shayera watched as the brunette shuttered in her sleep from the soft caresses.

Shayera was lost in thought as she did this absentmindedly.

" _All that worry for nothing,"_ she thought.

She had been so caught up in her own worry and her own self-doubt, both of their relationship and herself, that she didn't trust Diana was trying to do something beneficent and not something hurtful.

When Diana came to her and told her everything she had done last night, Shayera felt her heart swell. This woman before her was truly incredible, going at lengths to defend her friends, her girlfriend, herself, even people she didn't know but who were like her. She couldn't believe how wonderful a person Diana was.

"I guess that's why they call her Wonder Woman," Shayera said to no one softly.

"Last night was amazing, but I assure you, that's not where the name comes from."

Shayera rolled her eyes, her wing going to brush against Diana's face, making the Amazon sneeze. Shayera laughed, Diana rolling over to face brushing her wing as she did so.

"I wasn't talking about your skills in the bedroom, your Highness," Shayera said with a pointed look and mocking tone.

"Ah," Diana replied, moving in closer and bringing their bodies together, kissing Shayera good morning.

"My mistake then. What were you thinking of?" she asked softly, stroking Shayera's arm.

Shayera took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking, thinking of everything that had gone on between them lately.

"I was thinking about what you are willing to do for the people you care about, and for the people that need defending. I'm just proud of you. I'm happy that I know you."

Diana's eyes widened at the declaration, surprised by Shayera's words, blushing slightly. Shayera smiled, cupping her cheek, kissing her again. This was lovely.

"I do have a question though," she said.

"What is that?"

"This has all happened… well, pretty fast Diana. I think we should talk about what we're doing exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't have much relationship experience, do you?" Shayera asked with a smile, Diana blushing again, surprised as she remembered Shayera last.

"I-I, well… not exactly."

"Okay. You see, we've been working on this friendship for months, and then we realized there was more there. And then eventually we realized we were both thinking of each other in the same way. Normally, as far as Earth and even Thanagar go, we talk about what the next step is."

"N-Next step?" Diana stuttered, wondering where this was going.

Shayera bit her lip to hold back her laugh from the panicked woman's face.

"Diana, relax. I'm asking if you want to be my girlfriend."

Diana searched Shayera's calm gaze and let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Shayera chuckled, grazing her face, touching her softly. Diana smiled and chuckled as well.

"Sorry. But yes, Shayera. I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good, because after last night you weren't going to be given much of choice," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Diana said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yup," she said, kissing her again, rolling Diana onto her back.

"You're kind of stuck with me."

Diana shivered as Shayera's breath touched her ear.

"I-I think I'll be okay with that."

"Good," she replied, beginning to kiss Diana once again.

"Shayera, we missed breakfast."

"You can wait until lunch."

* * *

Shayera and Diana arrived late to lunch at the cafeteria, walking in and grabbing trays to finally eat. Shayera chuckled as she saw the Amazon begin stuffing her plate, knowing she had not eaten since lunch they day prior.

As they went around getting food and beverages, Shayera kept meeting people's stares. She'd notice someone watching and the person would avert their gaze. Normally, she was used to being ignored or people steering clear from her out of fear, but this? This was different.

She found Diana grabbing napkins and utensils and followed her to a table, again, seeing stares follow, not just her, but Wonder Woman too. They reached a table and sat down, Shayera beginning to throw her signature death stare across the room to get people to turn away.

She sat down, completely puzzled, Diana waving a napkin filled with utensils at her for her to take, the Thanagarian doing so absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Have you noticed everyone staring this morning?"

Diana finished her bite and looked up. Shayera was right. Many people were looking at the pair of them or averting their gazes when she made eye contact.

Diana was puzzled only for a moment when she remembered Lois's article was out today.

"Oh, Hera…"

"What?"

"LADIES!"

In the blink of an eye, Flash was before them grinning like a buffoon. He slammed a copy of the Daily Planet onto their lunch table, a giant picture of Diana and her mother sitting with Lois.

"Di! Your interview made the front page!"

"I-I see."

"Yea! And get this? The Daily Planet's website and the video clips from the interview have already gotten millions of hits! People are shocked about Wonder Woman having a girlfriend," Wally finished, grinning from ear to ear.

Shayera gulped and realized everyone was curious this morning and staring because of Diana's big announcement. That, combined with the spat a few days ago where Shayera was involve, and Shayera exiting her room with Diana…. Now she understood that everyone and their mother had just discovered their relationship.

"Shayera, I-"

Diana started internally panicking, forgetting they hadn't finished their convo after being deeply distracted last night and this morning. She went to touch Shayera but thought better of it, not wanting to out her more.

The redhead shook her head, seeing Diana withdraw. She looked around, noticing all of the glances and open stares, Wally now looking guilty and realizing he may have not realized what he was walking into. Shayera looked at Diana's now clasped hands, reaching out to them.

"Hey… what did I ask you this morning?"

Diana looked up in surprise, Shayera giving her a sultry look.

"I meant it," she said with sincerity, then leaning in and brushing their lips together briefly.

She winked at Diana before letting her go, going back to her plate to begin eating.

"You go ladies. But we have concert plans to discuss asap! It looks like there's one next weekend. Catch up at dinner?" Wally asked, waving them goodbye.

Diana pulled herself away from her haze of thoughts, turning to look at Shayera.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive Diana. I don't know where this is going between us, but… I know I want to keep going for however long that is. Now stop worrying and eat before you pass out."

Diana smiled.

"You're very bossy."

"Someone needs to keep your stubborn self in line," she said, both ladies smirking, always up for a challenge with one another.

* * *

"That's right, the princess doesn't get cold. The princess doesn't even sweat."

"OH MY GOD! You did not say that to her Shayera!" Helena said cracking up, sitting on the couch with Dinah.

The pair was laughing their butts off on the long part of Dinah's couch, wrapped up in one another. Wally was in civilian clothes for once too, sitting in the middle with a beer as he shook his head.

"I told you! These two used to want to beat each other senseless!"

"Yea, yea, Wally, always right, whatever," Shayera said at the end of the couch, glass of wine in hand, jeans and a shirt on.

Diana shook her too, sitting in the armchair next to the couch, chuckling in mirth.

"The worst part was my only and best response to her was, "I do too sweat!"

The room started cracking up again, everyone having gathered at Dinah's to celebrate Diana's big coming out story and her support of the Human Rights Campaign and LGBT groups across the world. After Wally showed them the paper at lunch, it wasn't long before they received a call from their other friends showing their support.

"Jeez Shayera, how did Diana's mother take to meeting you?" Helena asked with a grin.

Diana smiled and turned to Shayera, who blushed.

"Actually, well… I never told you this," she said, looking at her Amazon, "but I was really perturbed that her mother could just exile her like that, especially knowing how much Diana cared for her and the Amazon nation. I never understood how she would always call upon the gods or goddesses-"

"Hera, give me strength!" Helena and Dinah both yelled out, falling into giggles, Diana shooting them a playful glare.

"Just remember Roulette's fighting ring, ladies," she said jokingly, turning back to Shayera.

"You were saying?"

"Right. Well anyway, I was annoyed. And so when we met her mother to offer our help, she immediately was telling Diana to leave because the gods decreed it, and then my impulsive self interrupted, 'The gods are decreeing stuff all the time around here!' And then her mom looks at me and I add, 'ma'am."

The whole room fell into laughter again.

"I will say Diana, your sisters are all beautiful, but yea, I totally admit they scare me shitless," Wally said, holding up his beer, everyone laughing.

Before Diana responded, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Helena shouted out.

"You do realize this is my place?" Dinah asked her.

"Shh, you love me," Helena replied, kissing her.

The door opened and Lois Lane walked in carrying more wine, along with Clark, John and Vixen.

"Hey! Look who made it!" Wally said, zooming around the entire place before her removed all the bottles from the new guests hands and replaced them with refreshments.

The four were stunned but quickly caught on, holding up glasses and taking sips as a welcome sign.

"Welcome Justice League!" Helena said, raising a glass.

"There are more chairs, let me grab some for you guys," Dinah said, going to stand before Wally zoomed around, laying chairs around and making a circle for people to sit.

"Got it," he said with a wink.

He looked around noticing everyone was a couple.

"Aw, man! You couldn't have invited any single ladies?"

"Maybe you'll have better luck at the concert," Shayera said chuckling.

Everyone in the group took their seats and began chatting around, Lois and Clark sitting near Diana, talking about the interview and everything that had gone on. Vixen joined in with Dinah, talking about her place and the fashion world. John, Wally, Shayera and Helena found themselves in a debate super villains and powers, who would win in this battle, and visa versa.

The group of heroes were enjoying themselves. Wally had suggested people get together who knew about Shayera and Diana to celebrate and relax and have some drinks. Once the five had dinner, they set plans for the other four to join and share in the happy occasion.

Shayera had given John and Vixen a call. Her relationship with Vixen had gotten better and better over time, and she came to respect her. After finally getting over John and letting the past be the past, she and John found themselves on civil ground too. She was happy everyone could be in the same room and not want to kill one another.

As it went later into the night, everyone was beginning to get tired and were going to call it quits. Superman had taken Lois home only moments before John and Vixen thought it was time for them to be heading out.

John and Vixen went to give their thanks when everyone heard a knock on the door. Canary was surprised anyone would be here, but she went to open it, and none other than Batman stood there.

"Batman?"

"There isn't time. I knew there was a group of you here in Gotham, and I need Justice League members immediately."

"What's the problem?" Diana asked as she walked over.

"Luthor. It seems our temporary peace after the near-world destruction was not something that would last forever. He and his crime group are all in different parts of the city stealing what looks like parts for some type of weapon."

"Do you know what kind?" John asked.

"Negative. However, I do know there was a recent discovery of kryptonite out in the Arctic ice cap. It probably moved over time with melting and ice and the movement of water away from Superman's ancestor's wrecked ship. One of the places they are targeting is a dock that is supposed to be bringing it in."

"Alright, well we're all here," Shayera began. "Let's get to it, and make sure to inform Jo'on."

"Right. Shayera and Diana, I'll leave the dock to you. John and Vixen, take mechanical plant at the south end of Gotham. Huntress, consider this a trial period back into the League. You and Black Canary head west to 21st street. There's a medical research facility that has chemicals Luthor wants. Flash and I will head up town to catch Luthor."

Batman turned on his heel and began walking out, the group stunned.

"Jeez, count on Bats to ruin a party," Helena said.

Wally nodded his head, spouting out his costume from his ring and throwing it on before rushing out after the Bat.

"It can't be helped," Vixen replied, stripping down from her wardrobe and into her uniform.

"You brought that?" John asked.

"With this group? Even I know to expect the unexpected John," she replied, folding her clothes up and tossing them to the couch.

"Dinah, I trust you to watch my babies," the fashionista said, giving her a wink as they walked towards one of the large windows of her building.

"Of course," she replied, opening it and letting them out so Lantern could fly them towards their destination.

"Shayera, we'll have to have Jo'on beam you up," Diana said, referring to her girlfriend's lack of a mace as she too stripped down into her uniform.

"I'll be fine Diana. I've had a great teacher lately."

"Shayera, I really don't think that's wise."

"Relax Wonder Woman," Helena said, coming out from Dinah's room in her Huntress ensemble.

"Bird lady here has had a pro coach teaching her hand to hand. She's a strong Thanagarian and has fought without that thing anyway. She'll be fine," she said, Shayera glaring at her.

"They're going to have to change your name to The Hunted if you keep up those names," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Still, I don't feel comfortable."

"Diana, we don't have time. It's you and myself against a few of Luthor's not overly talented henchmen. We'll be okay."

"Ladies! Bats and I have Luthor on this end, Clark just dropped off Lois and is coming to help us take him on as he's got Grodd too. We'll keep you posted," they head Flash say over the comm.

"Vixen and I have reached our destination. It looks like Ultrahumanite and Tsukuri are in this unit."

Dinah looked up at the ladies.

"That leaves any number of the Legion of Doom up for grabs for us," Dinah said.

Helena nodded.

"They've all been laying low for some time since they partnered up with us to save the world. We don't know who is and who is not in this newly formed Legion, especially with Lex leading it," Helena said.

Diana turned to Shayera.

"I really must insist you retrieve your mace and meet me there."

Shayera walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Relax," she replied with a smile.

"Helena, Dinah, you have something handy?"

Canary looked around, shaking her head while Helena whipped out a black nightstick.

"Here, I have an extra on me. Go kick some ass," she said, grabbing Black Canary and jumping out the window, shooting to the nearest building and swinging towards their destination.

"Let's get a move on Princess," Shayera said, jumping out and flying towards the docks.

"Hera, give us strength," she said out loud.

It took only a moment for the flash to cross her mind, but she realized the truth. For the first time, she was scared to have Shayera go into battle. She remembered feeling similarly for Batman at times when they were sort of together, but this was different. Everything with Shayera was different, and she couldn't avoid the pit in her stomach. She touched her ear to signal Jo'on.

"Jo'on, it's Diana on a private line."

"Go ahead."

"I don't know what we're walking into, but I would send a few bodies of reinforcements."

"Many League members are on other missions but I will see what I can do. It looks like Fire and Ice are here, they just returned."

"I'll tell you where to send them once I've reached my location," Diana said as she ran out the window and flew after her girlfriend.

"Jo'on."

"Yes Princess?"

"Something doesn't feel right," she said.

"We're lucky Batman stumbled upon this attack when he did. I believe there may be a leak in the League, as many members are currently on other missions across the universe and on Earth. It's too perfectly timed."

"Keep Fire and Ice on standby, everyone else who is there, keep them at the Tower. The last thing we need is another Tower attack. Who could possibly be the mole?"

"I do not know, but I will pull everyone together and find out."

"Jo'on, it's possible it's someone disguised as a member too. Be careful."

"And you."

With that, the connection went dead, and Wonder Woman contacted Bruce to fill him in on her thoughts, him confirming he suspected the same thing as Jo'on and she. Everyone was updated on all comm links, Helena and Dinah reporting they just began taking fire from Volcana and Atomic Skull.

"I'm sending Ice to you two then," Jo'on replied.

Wonder Woman finally caught up to Shayera, seeing her dive down towards the freight that was being hijacked. Shayera dove downwards, seeing Star Sapphire and Giganta unloading the freight of kryptonite.

"Hold it right there!" Shayera yelled, coming in fast.

Star Sapphire shot at her, Hawkgirl ducking and going side to side. She wound up and went right for Giganta, who was holding the kryptonite, the large woman getting knocked yards away into stacks of wooden crates.

Shayera flew up and around, dodging more attacks as Star Sapphire went after her. Just as Giganta shook her head to clear her daze, Diana flew straight into her double fisted, pushing the woman through several rows of wooden stacks, until she reached the edge of the dock and kicked her out into the bay.

Diana flew back around to see Star Sapphire land a hit on the redhead, Wonder Woman zooming after her to help. Shayera was falling but was able to stop herself. She wasn't quick enough to see Star Sapphire building up a large energy blast to hit her with.

Before Star Sapphire could launch it, Diana punched the woman in the face, sending her flying into one of the hanging freights. Shayera flew upwards to meet her, Star Sapphire blasting her way out and coming for some revenge.

Shayera was about to reach and help when she saw part of freight coming at her, Giganta having gotten her butt back to shore. She was able to duck, but watched as it hit both Wonder Woman and Star Sapphire.

Hawkgirl dove back down, dodging the pieces of metal and wood coming her way. She faked a swing and ducked behind Giganta, getting her in the head and assaulting her. She kicked, swung the night stick, dodged, landed a punch. Giganta shot her a punch that sent her flying into a freight, the large woman wiping herself off. Just when she thought the Thanagarian was down, the nightstick was sent spinning at her head, Shayera landing a kick to the face.

" _Now I get why Helena and Diana love hand to hand so much,"_ she thought with a grin, used to thinking that smashing things was always the more enjoyable option.

Giganta swung, and Shayera ducked, kicking the woman's legs out, elbowing her in the back. They kept dancing, the big woman swinging, but clearly not so coordinated, those hits from earlier wearing her down.

Diana had kept Star Sapphire up in the sky, dodging energy blasts and whatever else she could muster. Diana finally whipped out her lasso, catching the quick little woman and slamming her around into several freights. She threw her back into the hanging one, punching the crane after she crashed into it and letting it fall below.

Shayera looked up to see what Diana had done, smirking as she dove under Giganta and did a round house kick at the woman. Giganta went flying across the dock until the metal freight fell right on top of her, effectively knocking out both women.

Shayera looked up at Diana, the Amazon smirking in pride at their quick thinking, when all of a sudden she saw a gleam come from behind Shayera in between the cracks of the stacked shipping containers.

"NO!"

Diana dove, Shayera looking at her in confusion before turning slowly. Killer Frost was zooming towards her with the kryptonite in hand, but she had sent several sharpened ice blasts towards her.

Shayera dove out of the way of many, but one ripped right through her lower abdomen, another hitting an arm and a leg. Before any more damage could be done, Diana reached her and began deflecting all of the ice with her wrists. Killer Frost was high in the sky now and shouted at the now steaming Amazon.

"You can catch me or let your little girlfriend die Amazon Queen. Take your pick!"

Diana wanted to rush after her, but looked back to see the pool of blood forming around Shayera.

"Jo'on? Jo'on!"

"Come in Wonder Woman."

"Send Fire down to chase after Killer Frost. Get the cops here to round up the unconscious ones," Diana was speaking quickly, kneeling and picking Shayera up, the woman moaning and losing consciousness

"What's you status?"

"Let our Earth base know we have an emergent coming in. Shayera's… Shayera's been hit."

Jo'on paused.

"How bad?"

Diana felt tears prick her eyes as she started flying towards Metropolis. When Jo'on didn't get a response, he knew it was bad.

"Diana, take her to Gotham General. I will teleport a medical team there, you don't have the time to fly her."

"Jo'on-"

"Do it Diana!"

She gritted her teeth, but listened flying in a new direction, which would get Shayera to a hospital in a few minutes as opposed to 20.

"Diana?" Shayera whispered, the Amazon cradling her, one hand trying to hold pressure on the wound on her back.

"Shh, it's going to be okay."

"I-I didn't see-"

"I know, I know. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Shayera had one arm wrapped around the Amazon's shoulder, her face tucked into Diana's neck. She felt pain everywhere. She breathed in Diana's scent, the woman's hair flowing as she flew as fast as possible to their destination.

"You really don't sweat… you always… smell… good," she whispered smiling, Diana blinking away more tears.

"Hush, you need your rest."

"I love you."

Diana's eyes went wide, the declaration making her push faster.

"Shayera, you are not dying. This is not the end. And you don't get to say things like this to me when you just became my girlfriend. SO, shut up, rest, and be quiet," Diana said, refusing the woman.

"Silly… I think we both… liked each other... since we met… we were… so stubborn. We wasted… so much time."

Diana gritted her teeth. No, this wasn't how this was going to end.

If Diana was honest with herself, she knew Shayera was right. They had many moments together over the years, even if they avoided what they may have meant. When they first met and Diana jumped on the cliff to save Shayera. When they fought Aresia, even the times where Hawkgirl had been thrown right into Wonder Woman and they fought over it like petty children. She knew even when the Thanagarians were invading, and as she walked by Shayera's prison cell, instead of leaving her to rot like her anger wanted her to, she destroyed the controls to let the woman go.

Deep down, they had these moments. They clashed because it was just like Flash said; they were more alike than they wanted to admit. Both women knew each other on levels they did not want to acknowledge in themselves… and it wasn't until things changed slowly, subtly, over time, that it made it possible for them to be this way now.

"Diana…"

"Don't."

"This isn't a scrape," Shayera whispered, her dangling hand reaching up to cup the woman's face, brushing tears out of her eyes.

"Please," Diana begged, trying to focus on the home stretch of their flight.

"If it's just me, well… you can tell me."

Diana finally turned to look the woman in the eyes as she began descending to the hospital where the specialists were waiting.

"It's never been just you," she replied as she dropped turning back towards the hospital as her feet landed with a crunch, rushing and placing Shayera on the stretcher.

She began walking with the team, but was quickly stopped by a nurse before she followed them to the ER.

"I'm sorry Wonder Woman, but it's sterile. We can't let you back there."

Wonder Woman stood in shock, looking down at the small woman who was startled looking at the Amazon. She looked back up at her.

"D-Do you want a change of clothes? I can bring you some scrubs and bring you to a shower."

"Shower?"

Diana looked down at her uniform, looking at her arms and hands, blood staining everywhere. She couldn't believe how much of it was on her, the nurse realizing the shock she must be going through. Diana looked up and saw many people in the ED staring at her, a gruesome sight.

"I-I-"

"Diana!"

She turned and saw Dinah and Ice carrying Helena in.

They helped another medical team put her in a wheel chair, Helena brushing everyone off.

"I'm fine, it's just a few burns."

"They might be third degree, get them looked at!" Dinah yelled, Helena waving her off as she was rolled into the ED.

"Ms. Wonder Woman," Ice began, Dinah finally looking at her friend and seeing all the blood.

"Oh my god."

"Ladies, I can't have you in this area. I offered to let Wonder Woman take a shower in one of our private waiting rooms. I can bring fresh clothes."

Dinah looked at her friend, realizing she must be in complete shock. She turned to Ice.

"Go catch up with your girlfriend and see if she needs help. Killer Frost is not like you, she'll go for the kill."

Wonder Woman heard the words and felt herself pulled from her reverie. She looked at the pair, she felt the daze start to leave her, and anger boiled through her veins.

"No, she's mine."

Dinah and Ice both looked at her startled, seeing the snarl on the Amazon's face.

"Diana, no!"

But it was too late. Wonder Woman flew out the door in the blink of an eye flying as fast as Superman. This was her fight. She was going to end it, personally.

* * *

Soooo, a fight was totally not planned for this story. HAHAHA. I was going to end with a cute epilogue, but…. Looks like the epilogue is going to have to wait. Stay tuned! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Wonder Woman was zooming through the skies, following the trail of melting ice through the city.

"Wonder Woman, come in, this is Jo'on."

She gave no response, knowing the man was going to try and stop her.

"Wonder Woman, come in."

She pressed harder, looking ahead to see a woman of green fire lighting up the skies and throwing fireballs.

"Diana!"

"Sorry Jo'on."

She took out her earpiece and crushed it, letting it fall to the Earth. She pressed forward, rage in her heart. All she had to do was look at her hands, arms, body, to remember why she was so pissed.

"Not even Zeus could stop me now little girl."

* * *

Dinah was pacing outside, waiting for Superman to arrive. He, the Flash and Batman were able to stop their little group. The police were also transporting an unconscious and frozen Volcana to Arkham, along with Luthor. Grodd, as to be expected, threw Luthor under the bus and tossed him to escape. Flash had run to help Vixen and John.

Superman finally arrived at the ED, reporters outside and scurrying around. When he entered, Dinah and Ice were waiting.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," Dinah said with sad eyes.

"They said she had a penetrating injury. When we saw Diana here, she was…" Dinah paused.

"She was what?"

"She was completely covered in blood."

Clark's eyes widened, seeing the women's faces.

"Where is she now?"

"She looked more terrifying than I've ever seen her. She went after Killer Frost, and I'm guessing she wants to change her name to Killed Frost, Superman."

Clark's eyes went wide, and he turned to leave when Ice stopped him.

"Sir, Killer Frost has that chunk of kryptonite. I-I don't think you should go."

Superman paused, realizing the young girl was right. He nodded and went to his comm link.

"Bruce. You need to head our way…"

* * *

 _ **Back on the Watch Tower…**_

Jo'on was pacing as Booster Gold stood watch, making sure he had his back. There were about five different League members left who were not on missions or busy elsewhere. What the group below did not realize was Jo'on had telepathically called out to Dr. Fate for assistance.

They communicated silently, Dr. Fate teleported in secret to the original League member's meeting room so he could perform his incantation. Jo'on scanned the group, trying to figure out which among them was not who they seemed.

"Tell me again why y'all don't need me below green guy?"

Jo'on remained silent, until he saw Aztec fall over. The man began screaming, falling to his knees and clutching his head.

"What in the hell?" Booster began, Jo'on smirking.

"There's the leak," he said, gesturing for Booster to follow.

Just as they reached the next floor down, everyone noticed Aztec's body moving and shifting, changing and morphing.

"What's going on?"

"He's not who he claims to be!" Jo'on shouted to the group.

Slowly but surely, the man claiming to be Aztec began growing, the colors fading off him, growing at an epic rate until none other than a giant Clayface loomed over the group of heroes.

"Clayface!" Jo'on yelled, the large creature grinning as he began swinging wildly.

"Everyone, we must capture him and take him down!"

Clayface began his rampage around the Watch Tower, Dr. Fate zooming in to help.

"Oh dear."

* * *

Wonder Woman finally gained on Fire and Killer Frost, seeing the pair weaving in and out of the sky above the city. Wonder Woman dove low to keep out of sight, getting ready to launch at Killer Frost from behind. She flew fast, leaping up when she had to dodge a fireball thrown her way.

"Dammit," she thought, realizing Fire was going to cause a lot of destruction with her powers and she couldn't communicate with her.

Wonder Woman zoomed up and began following Frost, garnering Fire's attention. Wonder Woman went down below the path of ice, finally getting right beneath the woman. She waited for an opening when the girl was distracted by another fireball, punching upwards and smashing the ice, Killer Frost stumbling and beginning to fall.

Wonder Woman used her lasso to catch her, swinging her around and throwing her towards the park a few blocks away. Fire flew over to her, the kryptonite in hand.

"Get that back to the Tower immediately," she ordered."

"But wait-"

It was too late. Wonder Woman had already flown off to where she needed to be.

"Fire, this is Batman, come in."

"I'm here."

"Have you seen Wonder Woman?"

"She just sent Killer Frost flying towards the park and went after her. I have the kryptonite."

"We're having trouble contacting the Tower. Get that to our Earth base, I'll send Ice and Black Canary to meet you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go."

Batman signed off as he zoomed through the streets of Gotham, tapping his comm link to reach Dinah.

"Black Canary?"

"Go ahead."

"I need you and Ice to get to the Earth station and guard the kryptonite. Flash, Lantern and Vixen are still out there and I don't know if more will be coming."

"I need to stay with Helena-"

"Superman can stay. Now go!"

He signed off as he sped, making his way into the park and hoping he could find his friend before it was too late.

* * *

Wonder Woman was breaking down trees left and right searching for the small blue girl. She threw another tree out of the way, finally finding her abandoned lasso.

"I know you're here Killer Frost. It might do you well to come out now and not later."

Diana kept her senses sharp, knowing the sly little fox could be anywhere.

"Tell me Wonder Woman, did your girlfriend even make it to the hospital? Or was her last breath in your arms?"

Diana growled and launched, punching through several trees, still not finding the source.

"Come out you coward!"

"You know it's funny. We've had someone undercover for nearly a month, and lookie what we found! Wonder Woman now has her own form of kryptonite."

Diana growled, grabbing a tree she used to swing, breaking more and more down, destroying anything in her path."

"My my. You and Hawkgirl, such tempers. A match made in heaven… I guess literally now!"

Diana ripped the tree in half, panting in rage. She kept breathing, listening to the girl taunt her. Diana was short-tempered, but when it came to being a warrior, she was not a fool. She closed her eyes and listened.

"That's quite a bit of blood. I wonder how much someone needs to survive?"

"We'll use you as an experiment."

"Is that a fact? You couldn't save your girlfriend in time, what makes you think you'll catch me in time?"

Diana grabbed a large tree, flying into the forest and smashing everything in its path. Killer Frost saw her go speeding off in the wrong direction, and quickly stumbled off the opposite way.

"Dumb Amazon," she said as she grunted in pain.

She looked back to see no one was coming. She finally ran out of the trees and saw a gate to the park, running towards it. She looked back once more and kept running only to turn and see a lasso flying at her.

Wonder Woman had tricked her, flying around the park and getting her out, using her lasso to capture the woman. Diana grabbed and yanked, pulling her zooming towards her, Frost looking wide eyed in fear. Diana reeled back and turned, kicking her square in the chest, sending her flying back and into a bench, Killer Frost lying in the mess broken and bloody.

Diana wound her lasso up, walking towards her. Killer Frost looked up.

"You… you can't kill me Amazon. It's not in your code," she said smugly.

Diana grabbed her by the throat, clenching it just enough for breathing to become difficult.

"Accidents happen. And it's just you and me right now. No League. No civilians. No comm link for people to hear me. It's just you and me, and I should let you know, Amazons punish traitors by both exile _or_ death."

Killer Frost was gasping for air. She used a hand to try and pry the Amazon's tight grip, but to no avail. She then tried her free hand, trying to conjure some ice with her last bit of strength, but the Amazon grabbed it and squeezed, effectively crushing the bones in her forearm and wrist.

"P-please," the tiny woman gasped out, Diana's rage only increasing.

"It's times like this when I wonder why we bother letting scum like you live at all. You make the souls of Tartarus seem like angels."

At the mention of angels, she thought to Shayera, squeezing harder, the blue woman now really getting blue as she could not breathe.

"Why is it we should let people like you live while we watch people like her die?" she asked in rage.

"Tell me why that is!"

"Diana! Stop."

Batman could be seen running towards them, the Batmobile having just been parked near the entrance. He reached the pair, approaching slowly.

"This doesn't concern you."

"No, but you concern me."

Diana looked back at him in anger.

"You know what she did. Don't you dare try to tell me this is unwarranted!"

"I won't. I won't tell you what to do here," he began, coming to stand a foot away.

"But I will tell you this. What would Shayera do?"

"She would do the same!"

"And if she did, what would you tell her?"

Diana paused, her grip loosening just slightly, Killer Frost breathing better but still barely.

"You would tell her to not go there. You would tell her to not let her soul get tarnished by this world, to not let it make her a killer."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm doing the killing."

"Then tell me Diana, what would she say if she were right here? What did she do when you nearly knocked out Oliver?"

Diana's face dropped, thinking back to her confrontation, thinking of her rage towards Arrow. Shayera had tried to hold her back, tried to stop her. She remembered their talk after, the shame she felt for snapping. She remembered Shayera telling her how these things happened.

"Diana… what would Shayera want you to do?"

The Amazon pulled herself out of memory lane. She stared at Bruce, tears flowing from her eyes, clenching her jaw. He understood her rage, understood her pain, and he knew he never wanted her of all people to become someone like him, someone dark, angry, and bitter.

He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take her in. Let me take care of the rest of this for you."

Diana clenched again, closing her eyes and finishing her tears. She let go of the woman's wrist, holding her up higher in the air and making eye contact with her.

"If there's a next time, Batman won't be there to save you. You'd do well to remember that."

She let go and the woman fell to the ground, holding her throat and wrist, gasping for air. Diana looked down at her, Bruce's hand still on her shoulder.

"Go. Go to her."

Diana looked at him, made eye contact, trying to communicate without speaking. She closed her eyes and nodded, patting his hand before slowly rising in the sky and flying towards the hospital.

* * *

"Jo'on! We need to separate and seal this monster into different containers. I can place a spell on each one to prevent them from opening!" Dr. Fate shouted, as Clayface fought several members of the League.

Jo'on nodded and reported the plan to the rest of the members through their comm links, telling pairs of them to attack different parts of his body and getting them into the large used oilcans they had from the Tower.

"This is gonna get messy!" Booster shouted as spark flew and people went flying.

Jo'on and Fate just looked at each other, shaking their heads before getting to work.

* * *

Diana flew towards the ED but spotted the mass of reporters below. Instead of heading towards them, she flew to the roof, deciding to take an entrance that way. She found Superman, Lantern, Vixen and Flash all there talking.

"Flash, I believe Batman is going to need your help escorting people to Arkham and making sure there's no interference," Superman said, everyone watching as Diana touched down.

She looked completely worn. When John had found out what happened, he immediately wanted to find the Amazon and scream at her, blaming her for letting this happen. As he saw the amount of blood covering her, he realized she probably had done all she could.

"Diana, where is Killer Frost?" Clark asked expectantly.

The group all stared at her worriedly, Clark the only one looking stern.

"With Batman. Arkham's receiving several members tonight," she said.

Vixen clutched her arm, John shaking his head and glancing at her.

"You need to get that checked out Mari," he said.

"Agreed. This is how it's going to go. Diana? Stay with Mari as she gets fixed up. Helena should be done treatment soon, and the three of you can wait for word on Shayera. John? I need you to head to Earth base to help secure the kryptonite. Flash, head to meet Batman now."

"What about you?" Wally asked.

"There's been no contact with the Watch Tower, so I'm heading up there. I think the assumption of a leak being among us became a reality. I need to check it out."

Flash nodded and zoomed off, John going green and flying off. Clark was about to fly away when he saw his friend. He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know what this feels like. I know how hard this is. I'm proud of you."

She looked up at him and nodded, Clark nodding back and taking a step back before shooting up into the sky to check out the Tower. Diana was still spacing out until she felt Mari gently touch her arm.

"Come on girl. My arm needs fixing as much as your wardrobe right now."

Diana looked up and saw the kind smile, tears falling from her eyes as a brief laugh of irony escaped her. Vixen through an arm over her shoulders and Diana helped her down and into the hospital.

* * *

"Superman to Watch Tower? Can anyone hear me?"

As Superman sped through the atmosphere to get to the Tower, he used his x-ray vision to see none other than Clayface making a mess. He went to one of the entrance bays, pulling a door back to gain entrance. Air came rushing in, and once inside, he quickly shut it and made a beeline for the group.

He entered the bay to see containers and Dr. Fate meditating, Jo'on fighting off mini-Clay Face men. Once Jo'on saw Superman, he telepathically communicated the plan, and Clark set to work with his laser vision, cutting pieces in half and stuffing them into containers.

"Superman, hold them off! I have an idea."

Jo'on disappeared through the walls, flying quickly to their locked vault where they kept highly valuable materials. Since Jo'on couldn't phase through the secured area, he entered his info quickly, punching in and flying to his destination. Once he found what he was looking for, he flew out of there and back to the battle as fast as he could.

The League was doing better with Superman there, but still, there was took much Clayface to take on. Jo'on arrived and stood at the balcony, point the freeze gun and aiming it Clayface's arms.

The group watched as parts of the monster man were getting frozen, breaking the pieces off and sending them into barrels. Clayface became more volatile, fighting violently. It was not matter though. This was a fight the group was going to win.

* * *

"Yes, okay, I will not touch, got it!"

Helena squirmed and complained to the nurse as her bandages were freshly wrapped and left to settle. She gave her a pointed look, Vixen shaking her head.

"Don't worry, her girlfriend will make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Vixen said, the nurse smirking and nodding, leaving the women be.

Vixen had just finished getting her arm x-rayed, relieved to find it was only a small sprain. She went back to find Helena looking ridiculous, her mask still on but the rest of her body in bandages and a hospital gown.

"I really wish Dinah or a camera were here. Really, either would do."

"Where did she go anyways? It's not like her to not wait and worry."

"They needed her and Ice to go and guard the kryptonite with John. This was a huge attack on multiple levels. They were going after everything from heavy machinery, to biotech, to computer software to damn kryptonite. They were all over the city."

"I know Bats said to me something was off when we ran into each other patrolling the other night. It wasn't like Gotham to be this quiet, it was as if the criminals were even scared. Now we know why, it's a good thing he kept a sharp eye."

"Indeed."

Vixen and Helena fell into silence, the pair thinking about everything they had just gone through.

"Where's Diana?"

"Taking a shower… a nurse brought her a change of clothes."

"Diana doesn't even sweat, why bother?"

Vixen made eye contact, realizing Helena must not have caught everything when she was rolled in.

"The blood."

Helena's brow furrowed, staring at Vixen who was far too serious for her liking.

"I don't know what I missed, but if it involves my friends, I need to know now."

"Promise me you will wait in this bed and behave until she gets back, because I can't have you running around. None of us can."

Helena kept a level gaze.

"Deal."

Vixen sighed.

"When Shayera and Diana were fighting Giganta and Star Sapphire, they got blindsided by Killer Frost. That bitch is known for being cold-blooded, hence the name, but…"

Helena felt a pit in her stomach forming.

"She sent ice spikes flying. One went right through Shayera. Diana got there in time to stop the rest, but… there was a lot of damage."

Helena stood up, limping to Vixen who leaned against the door. She had tears in her eyes and she got in the woman's face.

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"We don't know. She's in surgery. We… Diana flew her straight here… there was a lot of blood Helena…"

Helena turned quickly, her hand going to her face as the tears came pouring out. A lot of blood was never a good sign… never good.

Vixen watched her in sympathy, feeling sad herself. Even though she and Shayera weren't best friends, they respected one another, they had grown to get along… this was the last thing she wanted.

"Dammit!" Helena yelled, slamming the metal tray of nursing supplies and bending it, sending it all smashing to the ground.

Vixen watched her closely.

"I can't tell you if she's going to pull through or not… it was bad Helena, so I won't patronize you by telling you it will all be good. I will say this though… Diana will need you if this goes south."

Helena slowed her breathing, wiping the tears away, listening to her. She couldn't handle this, no. Shayera had just found happiness, peace, family, and love again… this could not be happening. She turned to Vixen.

"She just found it all again Mari. She _just_ found it."

Vixen's face showed concern, walking over the younger girl, pulling her in for a hug.

"I know baby girl…. I know."

* * *

The hot and steaming water could only do so much. Even with soap, only so much could be done as Diana rinsed herself. What really got rid of blood was the scrubbing, the friction. It stained easily, your clothes, your floors, even your skin. It didn't matter. Blood was always difficult to remove. Diana always remembered that lesson the hard way.

As she finished scrubbing every inch of her body, using a wash clothe to wipe down her hair, she then set to work on trying to get it out of her clothes, the prided Amazon uniform. She hoped with some pre-washing, it might help to take it all out. And so, she scrubbed.

She also scrubbed because the reality of the world lay in wait right outside of this room. The reality was sitting there, gnawing at her, taunting her. She wanted to know if Shayera was okay, but she did not want to know if she wasn't okay. And so, she kept scrubbing, kept avoiding, kept staying busy. Like Schrodinger's cat…. Nothing had yet transpired either way… Shayera was here and not here at the same time.

Time passed and eventually most of the blood was gone, even from the surfaces of the hospital's shower. She knew she had to leave, had to check on the others just in case. So she exited the shower and put on the dark blue scrubs that were leant to her and the small disposable booties as well. She used a disposable comb to rake through her hair, thick and fine as ever. She didn't want to leave, but knew there was no option. The future would unfold whether she stayed frozen or not, and so… she walked out the door.

There was a locker room she walked through, some night staff dwellers surprised to see her. She quickly exited and went to find Helena and Vixen, hoping they had finished treatment by now.

She walked slowly down the hallways, finding her way back. She saw the nurse's stand that was familiar to her and knew where to turn, giving a nod to the kind nurse who was now busy on the phone.

She made it to the final hallway, going to the door where her friends sat behind when she heard the tail end of their conversation, heard Helena break down in tears. And she was right… Shayera had just found her, and visa versa.

She sighed and went to the door, knocking gently. Vixen opened the door with a weary face, Helena looking at Diana with glossy eyes. Instead of speaking, the brunette went to hug Wonder Woman, Diana giving a one armed hug in response. Everyone was used to Wonder Woman being polite and quiet… but this? This was different.

Diana and Helena pulled away, everyone ready to go.

"We should go to the waiting room," Diana said dejectedly, not able to speak.

The pair nodded and followed her out, meeting the kind nurse along the way who happily escorted them to where they needed to be. For now, it was all a waiting game.

* * *

Sorry for all the blood… I work in EMS… only two chaps left, all to be posted by the weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"Superman to Earth, can you hear me?"

Clark was at the Watch Tower, watching his fellow members help move the barrels of now hexed Clayface to storage. They would put him in a sub-zero holding container until any other possible resolution could be made.

"We hear you Watch Tower, this is Black Canary."

"Is everything okay down at base, what is your status?"

"There's been nothing happening Superman. We did receive police reports miles away that two gorilla looking figures were running through towns heading west."

"It seems Grodd and Ultrahumanite finally teamed up."

"Affirmative. They were the only two to escape the raids."

"Yup!" Flash interrupted. "Bats and I just finished getting the rest of these people into the big house. Giganta may cause some trouble, but the others have been taken into custody for now."

"Good to hear. Everyone on all comm links, the Watch Tower was under attack by Clayface, who apparently posed as Aztec for nearly a month. We found him in his room locked away, having been drugged continuously to keep him from escaping. He's in intensive care. Vixen, The Huntress and Hawkgirl all sustained injuries leading them to be brought to Gotham General. We should have more on that soon."

"Superman, Watch Tower, this is Vixen paging in."

"Go ahead."

"Status update. Huntress and myself both sustained injuries but are good to go. We are waiting for word from the doctors about Hawkgirl's condition."

"Roger. Myself, Jo'on, Booster Gold, Hawk, Dove, Vigilante, Shining Knight, and Mr. Terrific are all hear and helping with the damage. Dr. Fate is here as well temporarily. Batman, do you have anything to report?"

"Negative. Arkham is handling the prisoners. There have been many upgrades to the facility due to donations from anonymous sources. They should hold for long enough, including Luthor. From what I can gather, they were relying on the element of surprise for their multiple attacks, and due to the private gathering with many of our members in Gotham, we had the jump on them much faster than they anticipated."

"Agreed. We'll handle things up here in the Tower. In the meantime, Batman and John, I leave you to handle things down on Earth."

"Roger that."

"Roger."

Vixen clicked her comm link off, knowing Diana had heard everything, Helena waiting for an update.

"Can I borrow your comm link to get a hold of Dinah please?" she asked.

"Of course."

Helena stuck it in her ear, switching to private line before asking for Dinah's extension, calling her.

"Dinah speaking."

"Baby?"

"Oh, Helena, thank god. You're okay? How's your arm and leg? Have you been listening to the staff there?"

Diana chuckled, accidentally overhearing the whole lecture, knowing Shayera would have easily done the same.

"Yes, thank you, mom," Helena gritted out, aware her friends were laughing at her.

"I'm okay, I promise. Just some second degree burns, first degree on my ribs. I'll be out and functioning in a week or two. Don't worry so much."

"Vixen and Diana are with you?"

"Yup."

"No word on Shayera?"

Helena glanced to Diana, her face growing sullen.

"No. Not yet."

"Okay. Flash and I will be over soon. John's going to come first and pick up Mari."

"Alrighty, I'll let them know."

"Helena?"

"Yes my dearest darling?"

"You make it so hard to say I love you when you're being a wise ass."

"I know. And I love you too."

Helena hung up and handed the earpiece back to Vixen.

"John is coming to get you. Then Dinah and Flash will be over."

"Thank you."

Both girls watched Diana, and before they knew it, a doctor was walking towards them.

"I'm assuming you are the members of the Justice League here for Shayera Hol?"

Helena stood quickly.

"How do you know her name?"

"The Martian, he sent her case file down so we could operate better and have some guide for her physiology. It's fortunate it's nearly identical to humans."

Helena nodded, looking down at Diana. The Amazon had her hands propped under her chin, staring at the ground, waiting for the news. Helena looked back up at him.

"Uh, please. Um... please continue."

"As I was saying, her physiology is different but close. The penetrating injury completely tore through her lower abdomen and appendix and part of her small and large intestines. We were able to remove everything that was toxic and sew up what could be repaired. An appendectomy was performed. She suffered a severe thigh laceration that assisted in the high volume of blood loss, but that was easily repaired. There were other cuts, scrapes and bruises but those were of no significance."

"Is she going to be okay?" Diana asked, taking all the information in, still not taking her eyes off the floor.

"It's too soon to tell. We had to intubate and she is currently on a vent. She's in a medically induced coma for the time being. One thing we can say positively is that her tissue has remarkable healing properties. Not instantaneous, but far quicker than a human. We are not sure about recovery time right now, but she made it through a very successful surgery. It's now a matter of time."

Helena glanced at Diana, the woman not moving an inch. No one heard John enter, but he came in from behind, approaching the doctor.

"How likely is it that she will wake up?" he asked, circling around and going to Vixen.

"We'll take her out of the medically induced coma within the next 24 hours, but as far as waking up goes, it's never easy to tell. If she were human with that type of injury, I would tell you weeks and that she would not be functioning well ever again. Because she is alien… she stands a good chance."

Everyone looked at the doctor, meeting him with silence. Before long, Helena stretched out her hand to shake his and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Wait, when can we see her?" Diana asked.

"Right now, only family can see her-"

"She comes from an extinct race, so that's impossible," Diana replied, standing up and looking at the man.

"I'm her lover. I'm the next closest thing."

The doctor stared at the Amazon, not recognizing Wonder Woman before without her outfit on.

"I-I see. I will have her nurse bring you up to the room, but it can only be you and only for a short time. Patients like this have more of a restricted visiting time period because we want them to have as much rest as possible. You'd be amazed at how the mind interacts, even when we think it's not there."

Diana nodded, letting the doctor leave, and turned to the group.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"We know why you did it," Helena said, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Diana nodded, looking up to John who gave her a nod.

"Just keep us updated. I'm going to go home with Mari," John replied, the pair beginning to exit.

"Of course," the Princess replied, Vixen giving her a small hug before they left.

Helena and Diana stood, both going back to sit in silence, waiting for their counterparts to arrive.

* * *

It was going on Day 6 of the waiting game, Shayera having finally been weaned off the vent, but still not awake. Flash, Dinah and Helena had vigilantly been there supporting her and supporting Diana, who could easily be seen as Shayera's biggest supporter.

Diana had not left the hospital. She told everyone in the League she would not leave, and if they wanted to help at all, bring her fresh clothes and food. Otherwise? She could personally show them the door.

Helena had gone in to visit Shayera one day, Diana there. She realized quickly that the Amazon just sat there, staring at her, and was surprised she wasn't talking to her, doing more, even touching her, to get her message across.

After her third visit of noticing the same pattern, a troubled Huntress approached Flash and her girlfriend, wondering what on Earth she could do.

"Babe, what is it?" Dinah asked.

"It's Diana… she's not, I mean… she's not _doing_ anything."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked confusedly.

"She just sits there. Every time I am in there, I talk to Shayera, I hold her hand, tell jokes… but Diana? She literally just sits there, staring."

"Maybe she doesn't know what to say?" Wally suggested.

Dinah listened and observed, taking everything in. After the big fight and blow out last week, she knew exactly why Diana wasn't speaking, and also understood why Helena wouldn't get it.

"I got it."

Helena looked at her girlfriend.

"You got it? What do you mean?"

"It means I got this. I'll be back in a few."

Helena watched her girlfriend walk off, checking out her little booty that held that cute little swagger.

"Is she on something?" Helena asked.

"I don't know, but anything might work at this rate."

* * *

Dinah walk through the ICU quietly, passing many rooms with many sick patients. She strolled silently, waiting until she reached the room where she knew Shayera and Diana would be. She found it, peeking in to see Diana doing exactly what Helena described; sitting and staring sadly at the redhead.

"Knock knock," she said, walking in and closing the door, giving them all some privacy.

Diana looked up in surprise.

"Hey. I'm surprised they let you, or anyone really, back here."

"Yea… they like to keep things strict, you know how it goes."

Dinah finally reached the bed and saw her friend lying there, the monitors bleeping. She went to grab Shayera's hand, glad to still find it warm.

"It's nice she's so warm. It makes you feel like she's there."

Diana looked up and smiled, going back to staring.

"You should try it."

The brunette looked up at the blonde, a staring contest beginning to unfold.

"It doesn't feel right."

"Why not?"

"Because she isn't really here yet."

The blonde watched her.

"You and she have both witnessed the world of souls in the underworld, and you don't believe it's possible she's here on some level?"

Diana looked up at her again.

"I'm calling horse shit Diana."

The Amazon continued to stare off with her, watching the blonde.

"She's unconscious."

"So?"

"So, she cannot make choices for herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't choose whether or not she wants me touching her, and I won't violate her."

"Diana, it's just her hand," Dinah said calmly, studying the Amazon.

The Princess knew that people like Helena, Shayera, even Wally, they pushed you because they were blunt, open, and they poured it all out there. What she didn't realize was that her new friend Dinah was much more like Batman than she realized, the silent and observant type, stabbing you with facts and simple sentences, forcing you to come to reality because their statements made lies disappear, not because they pushed you until you broke.

"I know what you're doing."

"Then if you know what I'm doing, you know why I'm doing it. And you should also know I do it because I care, about both of you."

The brunette met her gaze again, finally looking down to glance at Shayera's still face.

"She told me she loved me," she began, tears reaching her eyes.

"Yea… if it were me, I'd tell Helena too."

"We just started this relationship."

"But it goes deeper than that. You've known each other a long, long time. You've been through so many trenches with one another. It's okay if the romance portion just started Diana, it doesn't mean the rest of those years didn't mean something. If anything, they all built up into this relationship you two are in now. You've known each other longer than 20-year-olds stay married these days."

That got Diana laughing, the Amazon wiping her tears and finally leaning forward, touching Shayera's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I didn't say it back," she said, looking over at Dinah.

"It's okay if you're not ready."

"No, it wasn't that… it was… I hoped if I didn't say it, then she'd stay alive… as if had I told her, she would know and then could die happy, but…"

"But we both know this bitch would come back and beat the confession out of you before letting herself drift to the other side."

Diana burst out laughing again.

"You know, I always assumed Helena was the funny one."

"We rub off on each other."

"I understand the sentiment."

"You should talk to her, Diana."

The Amazon held her gaze again, Dinah smiling fondly.

"Even if she's not _here_ … talk to her. That's what I would want. Hell, that's what I would do."

"Is that how you knew? To come up here?"

Dinah paused.

"No. I knew because when I dropped Helena off that night, I truly didn't know how bad her burns were. If they had been any worse, she would have had holes in her body and died, so…" she said, standing up to leave.

"So I know a small portion of what you're feeling. And I know Helena would have wanted me to talk to her, whether I woke her up or whether I was just talking her into going to the other side. She would have wanted me to talk, and Diana? I think Shayera would be the same."

The Amazon watched the young blonde girl. She gave her a small smile before pivoting to leave the room.

"Thank you."

"I'd expect the same," the blonde replied before reaching the door, giving her a nod before opening and closing it shut.

* * *

"Well… it's just you and me now. I know she and Helena are far better company… or, well, at least funnier company," Diana started, looking down at Shayera.

She suddenly felt awkward, looking at the sleeping woman before her. In truth, she felt guilty, guilty of having the privilege to be there for her.

"I don't deserve to be here," Diana whispered.

"If I had been faster… or if I had just made you get your damn mace… or if I stopped for just a moment to keep my mouth shut to the press… dammit, Hera, this is all my fault."

She looked at the redhead, reaching her other hand out to cup her cheek, her thumb brushing her skin gently.

"You know, I think she was right. We've always been aware of one another, ever since we met…

"Truth be told, I don't know if it was attraction or not, but… I always admired you. Haha, yet, you always used to antagonize me so easily. I guess maybe I had a crush on you too….

"Maybe that's why it was easier to focus on Bruce, someone completely unattainable, someone I could never really be with or be happy with, but… I don't know… I wish you an I had spoken more back then…

"But Dinah's right. I do love you. I've forgotten how long I've known you, how I've seen the best and worst of you. Maybe the Fates were on our side, even if we never saw it. Life happens so unexpectedly, and I never thought it would be you, but… I'm glad it is. I'm glad it's you…

"And if you think you can get away with love declarations while dying, you better know you won't, haha. No, you may have been the bossy one lately, but this is where I put my foot down love. Not allowed. You don't get to say goodbye just yet… not when I have so much left to share with you…

Diana watched the sleeping woman, finally recognizing she was there, seeing what was happening. She began crying more and laid her head to rest by Shayera's arm, for the first time in days, letting a deep sleep claim her.

* * *

Going on Day 9 of no response was starting to wear down Diana. Helena and Wally came to visit, Flash of course bringing his favorite iced mocha for his Amazon friend. When they arrived, they observed how truly worn down Diana looked.

"Girl, you need a shower."

"I don't want to leave her bedside."

"Maybe that's why she isn't waking up. She doesn't want to smell you and wants you to take the hint," Helena replied jokingly, the Amazon shaking her head.

"Do you have no shame?"

"Hmm, nope, yea, pretty sure I lost that somewhere back in 04… or maybe 02…" she said, she and Wally pulling up seats.

Wally handed over the mocha to Diana who took it in kind.

"Woah Diana, now I can definitely tell Shayera I know you sweat, smell and stink," he said, making Helena cackle.

Diana rolled her eyes at them.

"It can't be that bad."

"You haven't showered in over a week lady, it _is_ that bad! Look, let's go find that cute nurse who's obsessed with you and see if we can get you a shower again. Plus! I have brand new clothes for you, courtesy of Dinah and Vixen's new shopping escapades, which… let's just not even go there."

Diana sucked her iced mocha frappe down, staring at the redhead.

"Wally… I would trust no one else more than you to be with her."

"Hey! I got this. You go relax. It gives me plenty of time to chat with her."

Diana nodded and Helena wrapped an arm around her, pulling her out of the room in search of that shower. Wally watched them go, turning back to his redheaded bestie.

"I gotta say, even if she smells, she's definitely still a looker Shay," he began, holding her hand and gazing at her fondly.

Most people in the League knew Shayera and Flash were good friends. He always thought of her as a big sister. Well, maybe not in the beginning, as he was attracted to most any gorgeous woman. But over time, that relationship grew stronger and they developed a close friendship.

"You know Shay, if you don't wake up soon, we'll have to call Jo'on down here, and I don't think you want that. I mean, with all the dirty deeds you and double W have been up to, I don't think you want him taking a peek."

Wally smirked. He had been waiting to have some alone time with Shayera for a while now. Helena, Dinah and he had spent time trying to think of ways to wake the Thanagarian up. Dinah told them about her push to make Wonder Woman open up and chat, and how she needed that, how she was scared. Helena then suggested the brilliant idea that Shayera may subconsciously be feeling the same, and having the Amazon around 24/7 might in it's own way be making her nervous to wake up and confront her issues on some level.

So they decided to make Diana go clean herself up and let Wally work his magic. If anyone could make someone wake up from a coma, it would be him.

"I'm telling you, it would be hilarious for me, not to worry. I can just imagine him all uptight and unsure of what to say when he pictures you two doing the dirty, le sigh my friend. Which, hey! By the way, you owe me details of your rendez-vous! I definitely deserve some credit for making you two speak to one another."

He watched her breathing in and out, watched her calm and relaxed face. In the blink of an eye he shut and locked the door and closed the blinds, taking his mask off to look at Shayera.

"You're like my big sister, Shay… we've been through the ringer together over the years. But really? I mean, I respect you and all but, if you leave Diana up for grabs, what's a guy to do?" he said jokingly.

"Man, that day I caught you two in the hallway… I mean, really, Diana's uniform reveals way more anyway, but it was just the implication, you know? The t-shirt, standing behind you, super early… I mean, wow! Talk about sexy."

As Flash continued to ramble on, he missed the twitch on Shayera's face. The redhead clenched and unclenched her free fist. Her eyes started fluttering open, trying to gather her surroundings. She heard the beeping of the monitor and glanced over to see Flash.

"And why is it that girls go for the broody silent type? I mean, come on! What's with that? You can brood in your own way too I guess, maybe Diana is just into that."

"Flash-"

"Yea, yea, I know. No stepping on your turf."

"Flash-"

"Don't worry, I doubt she'd ever go for me anyway," he said turning and patting her hand.

His mouth gaped open, looking at the opened eyes of Shayera.

"Oh my god I'm a miracle worker."

"Not really… you just… piss me off… too easily," Shayera whispered, Flash jumping and cheering.

He reached over and gave her a gentle hug, her hand going to ruffle his red hair.

"We could pass for siblings," she whispered.

"Aside from the wings, we'd be golden," he said, smiling at her fondly.

"Where's Diana?"

"Helena and I finally kicked her out of the room, believe me, you did not want to wake up to her smelling."

"You caught her?"

"Oh yea, granted, she's been here for like nine days straight, so it wasn't hard."

"Nine days?" Shayera croaked.

Flash saw her face and sat down next to her, getting more serious.

"Yea. They put you in a coma to help you heal. I'll grab the doctor, but you were lucky. It looks like you only lost an appendix. But there was a lot of blood loss, so it was hard to tell how you were doing."

Shayera listened intently, nodding slowly.

"I think I may fall off again."

"I'll be right back."

He zoomed away and in the blink of an eye delivered her doctor and nurse.

"She's awake."

They quickly checked on Shayera and chatted with her, asking her a few more questions before she passed out.

* * *

Diana walked back from her shower with fresh jeans and a white t-shirt on. She felt a little embarrassed from Helena's teasing earlier. Truth be told, the days flew by while she sat by Shayera's bed. The first of them were a complete blur, and she could hardly believe they were going on day nine of Shayera's coma.

The doctors said it was still too early to tell, but she was getting anxious. She didn't like this waiting game. She felt helpless. Part of her wanted Jo'on to come in sooner rather than later, but there was also the fear of what he would find if he went into Shayera's mind. So instead, everyone agreed to wait until at least two weeks.

Diana finally found her way back to the room, and upon entering saw Helena and Wally smiling like crazy.

"What's going on?"

"Shayera woke up!" Helena said, running and hugging her.

Diana was stunned looking to the bed to see her redhead sound asleep.

"Don't worry, she just fell back off. The doctors said it will be like this while she heals. She still has a few weeks of recovery left," Wally said, reassuring her.

Diana began crying, really crying, in relief as Helena held her. Wally was surprised but went over and joined the hug, everyone relieved the redhead had finally pulled through.

After the group hug rally, Wally ran off to get food for everybody. Helena and Diana waited till the evening but Shayera did not wake up again. As night covered the skies, Helena and Wally bid their farewells and Diana went back to curling up in her armchair, waiting for Shayera to wake again.

She started falling off, her mind bringing her back to the shores of Themiscyra. In her dream, she recalled the night she and Shayera spent with the Amazons after their triumph against Faust and Hades.

For the first time in a long time, Diana had let loose, drinking as much wine as the gods themselves, enjoying her time with her mother and sisters. At one point while drinking wine and walking along the beach, she remembered taking her boots and uniform off, going stark nude and walking into the crystal blue ocean, letting the waves wash over her and time pass by carelessly.

She couldn't remember how long she floated in the water for. All she did remember was waking up on the beach nearby, under the canopy of some trees and on some grass, her clothes and boots by her side.

When she returned into the village to meet her mother, she was questioned as to where she went. Her only reply was that she drifted along the ocean and sky, or at least, that's what it felt like. She remembered angels being there, floating on by…

"Diana…"

She thought back to the dark night, filled with brilliant stars. It felt as if the sky itself was made of water.

"Diana…"

She felt the cool and calm water gently guide her around in her stupor.

"Diana…"

And the hands of angels guiding her along her voyage.

"Diana Prince."

Wonder Woman slowly opened her eyes, the night still pouring in the through the window. She saw light illuminate Shayera's bed, her own body must have found it's way back to the flat surface to rest upon it. In her hand lay another warmed one, digits toying with her own softly. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"I've been in a coma for over a week, and yet I still find it harder to wake you up."

"Shayera?"

"It's me."

Diana shook away the haze, looking up towards the bed and finding her redhead looking down at her sleepily.

"Hi sleepyhead."

Diana smiled, sitting up and hugging Shayera with an awkward half hug, kissing her forehead as she moved back to the side of the bed.

"After your nine days of rest, you have no right to tease my love," Diana replied, pushing herself up to stretch her back and shoulders.

"You were muttering in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Do remember our time on Themiscyra after we put Hades back on the throne?"

"I remember drinking more wine than any person ever should be allowed to drink ever," she replied, the pair chuckling.

"We Amazons take our duty seriously."

"I've noticed. So what brings that up?"

"Well, I was dreaming about that night. I know when I saw you and my mother in the morning at breakfast, everyone had wondered where I went off to. Truthfully, I…"

Diana began blushing, Shayera looking at her pointedly.

"Were you off with another Amazon?"

"What? No!"

Shayera smirked internally, loving when she made Diana panic a little.

"Then why the blush?"

"I… you see, in Themiscyra, there isn't really shame about one's body. So, after all that wine, I went to the beach and went swimming in the ocean."

Shayera continued her stare.

"Nude," Diana finished, the Thanagarian no longer able to hold her serious façade and began laughing.

Diana became confused, until she understood what her woman was doing.

"You're lucky you're in that bed."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, it's adorable when you get nervous like that."

"Uh huh."

"Go on, finish. You dreamed about swimming naked on Paradise Island," Shayera said ruefully.

"In so few words, yes, however… when I was floating around that night. It was like it was a dream. I was very drunk, but I just remember floating in the water, the stars and sky bright, reflecting downwards, and for a minute I was floating in the sky."

"I think we may need to see if someone spiked your drink."

"Oh hush, it was not like that," Diana said chuckling.

"It was the first time I felt happy and at home again since the exile. It was so calming and surreal. And then in this dream I just had, I thought I saw an angel in the sky flying with me…. It was odd. But anyway, that was my dream."

Shayera was smiling at her, still sleepy but pleasantly happy.

"You really don't remember that night do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't an angel, and you weren't floating in the sky."

Diana paused before putting together what the redhead was implying.

"You?"

Shayera nodded.

"I never mentioned it to you because that morning you seemed like you didn't remember. You weren't skittish like I would have expected you to be. But yes, I went looking for you after you were gone a while. I saw your clothes on the shore and got worried when I didn't see you. I flew up into the sky and then found you drifting in the water."

Diana blushed.

"You found me swimming naked, in the ocean, completely drunk, and never thought to mention it?"

It was Shayera's turn to blush.

"I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Oh, Hera, I said something to you didn't I?"

Shayera chuckled, grabbing the Amazon's hand and holding it tightly.

"When I found you and flew down, I hovered over you for a minute. I didn't want to look because, well, rude, but you were giggling and I got worried you would drown. So I dove into the water and came at you from below to pick you up and bring you to shore."

"That must have been why I thought the water and sky were one. I felt like I just kept floating."

"That you did. You also carried on about how I was a beautiful angel. You liked the feathers."

Diana covered her face with her free hand.

"I am so embarrassed to know you have known this about me for this long and never mentioned it."

"It was adorable. And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be embarrassed, but… it's nice to know how you think I am _such_ a beautiful angel."

Diana peeked through her fingers to witness Shayera's shit eating grin. In that moment, she forgot her dream and remembered where they were, what had brought them here.

"Speaking of forgetting… do you remember anything?"

Shayera's smile lessened, her eyes glancing to Diana's hand as she played with her fingers.

"Not much," she replied quietly. "I remember the pain. It was searing. I remember you picking me up and I was talking to you, but I was in shock. The pain, the endorphins-"

"The blood."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Diana met her gaze, seeing the sympathy in Shayera's eyes. She felt some tears prick her eyes but quickly brushed them away.

"There was a lot of blood, but… you talked to me the whole way to the hospital. Right until I placed you on the gurney."

Shayera squeezed her hand.

"Am I the one who doesn't remember something embarrassing now?"

"No. You weren't embarrassing."

"Am I missing something?"

Diana looked at Shayera, and as she observed her fatigue and weariness, she gave her a big smile, leaning up to kiss her on the lips.

"No, I promise. You look like you need sleep."

"So do you."

"I'll be fine right here."

"Come lay with me?"

Diana looked at the bed, Shayera gesturing to her good side.

"Just lay on my good side. If the doctor asks, say it was all you could do to keep me from moving," Shayera said cheekily.

Diana smiled, shaking her head. She got up and moved a few things around, adjusting the wires and IV. She took off her shoes and grabbed the blanket she had, climbing into bed and snuggling into Shayera's good side, tucking her head onto her collarbone and into her neck.

She felt Shayera's arm go around her back, her long fingers going up to play with her hair, rubbing her scalp gently. Diana was tense for a few moments before she relaxed, her hand lying on Shayera's chest. She didn't want to bombard the redhead with details of her dying moments, her confession of love that she didn't remember. Diana wasn't sure what she would do about it, but for now, she was just content to have Shayera here, holding her, breathing.

"What are you thinking about?" Hawkgirl whispered sleepily.

"How happy I am you're here with me right now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Diana smiled into her chest.

"I know. Plus, if you tried, I'd just find a way to aggravate you and make you come back just to pummel me," she replied, both laughing.

"We have had a very odd relationship over these last 6 years," Diana said.

"Yes… but being here now? I wouldn't change a thing" Shayera said, continuing to brush through Diana's hair until they both fell off to sleep.

* * *

One Epilogue on the way… :) All typos are (unfortunately) mine.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

 _3 weeks later…_

* * *

Shayera stood in front of the large floor mirror leaning against the wall, turning and trying to decide if she liked what she had on. Long black leather pants hugged her legs, stopping off at her hips. A yellow spaghetti strap tank was her top of choice, but deep down, she wasn't feeling the outfit. She sighed.

"You're being rather picky tonight," Black Canary said as she strolled into her bedroom.

Dinah had invited Shayera to join her before they went to the concert later this evening. Shayera could only laugh as Helena and Wally called dibs on taking her Amazonian girlfriend shopping for an outfit and dress up time before meeting back up with everyone. Shayera sighed.

"I'm a little concerned people are going to touch my wings or just try to touch me in general," Shayera said.

It was frustrating for the Thanagarian. She couldn't just go out to a bar or a concert without people staring at her wings, the giant elephant in the room. She was excited to go out, but she knew how people got, especially where drugs and booze were involved. She loved her wings, so did her girlfriend. However, at times she wished other people wouldn't be so bold with their interest of her differing anatomy.

"You don't have to worry. Wally got us a literal VIP section next to the stage. Other celebrities do it too I guess. You'll be fine, and so! That means you get to wear whatever the hell you want," Dinah said, walking out of her closet and bringing over a light pink dress.

"Is this the one you lent me for that failed date with Carter?"

"Yup. However, you never went on that date and I am happy to let you have a round two with this dress."

Shayera smiled, stripping down again and throwing the dress on. She smiled in the mirror. She loved this color on her.

"This is an amazing dress."

"Just keep it. Honestly, I get clothes all the time and I never wear that dress."

"You think Diana will like it?"

"I think you'll have her speechless," Dinah said with a wink, Shayera laughing as she moved on to shoe selection.

"It's not like that's unusual for her these days… ever since I woke up in the hospital, she's been a little quiet."

"Quiet? I feel like I always see you two laughing."

"We laugh all the time, it's just… I can feel when Diana gets uneasy. It's not that hard for me to pick up on, so… I can just sense it. It's like she fidgets around me, like she's hiding something. She's not very good at keeping things from me, not now anyway."

"Hm… have you asked her?"

"I ask her what feels like every few days. It's like she's scared to tell me or something."

"Did they show you any footage from the hospital or anything, about what Diana looked like when she brought you in?"

Shayera frowned.

"No, why?"

Dinah paused, placing down the clothes she was holding onto the bed next to her as she sat looking at Shayera.

"There was a lot of blood Shayera… when I saw Diana in the ED, she was covered in it. Her whole uniform was drenched, it went down her legs, covered her hands and arms, and there was some on her face," Dinah said sympathetically, Shayera just standing there.

"When I brought Helena in, she was yelling at me to pipe down. She was injured, but… not like that. Diana was left standing there alone. You were carted away… I don't think I've ever seen her like that. She was literally wearing you and it was quite jarring for her."

"I-I… I don't know what to say. She mentioned there was a lot of blood, I just didn't realize… how bad was she?"

"She was pretty messed up for the first few days," Dinah said honestly. "She spent nearly the whole first week just staring at you in bed, it was like she was afraid to touch you. She was really scared you were about to die, especially after you told her you loved her before she got you to the hospital-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"I… What do you mean I told her I loved her before I got there?"

Dinah was stunned, Shayera looking at her like she was crazy.

"You don't know?"

"Apparently not! What are you talking about?"

"Uh… look, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this."

"No, I need you to tell me because it's clear she's not going to."

"Maybe you should just ask-"

"Just, tell me Dinah….please."

The blonde eyed her friend, looking at her hands as she thought of what to say to the redhead.

"Diana didn't speak to you the first few days into your coma, and it wasn't until I went to visit you and made her talk to me that she finally opened up a little. She felt regret. You told her you loved her and she told me that she didn't say it back because she didn't want to let her saying that to you, letting her confirm that feeling, allow you to pass on."

Shayera was shell shocked trying to put it all together.

"Shayera, I know we are the Justice League, full of powerhouse superheroes but… you really almost died. You basically told her you loved her and you were saying goodbye like you were on your deathbed. And I think if I know Diana at all, she probably hasn't told you because it's pretty heavy. She doesn't want to tell you that you dropped the big L word when you were half dead."

Shayera plopped on the bed next to Black Canary, zoning out.

"I barely remember anything. I told her that. The pain was just too much and there must have been a massive rush of endorphins. It all got blurry once Diana picked me up and took me away…"

"It was scary for all of us. I don't mean to make you feel guilty, it's just… we really didn't know if you would live with that kind of injury. Diana was very quiet, and I think she probably blamed herself too."

"Blamed herself?"

"That's what people do… she tried to get you to go back and get your mace, but we all told her no. Little things like that, the what ifs. They make you wonder if you could have done more."

"She did everything she could have."

"Maybe she doesn't know that."

Shayera sighed, shaking her head as she realized she had been missing out on a lot the past few weeks while she healed. While her and Diana were on leave and spending copious amounts of time together, just relaxing, talking, laughing and being in one another's company, Shayera and she had yet to really talk about that night and how scary it was.

"Maybe this concert wasn't the best idea."

"I wouldn't say that… but it might be good if you two go talk before we all get together. You can skip dinner before with the rest of us and just go talk?"

Shayera nodded slowly.

"Yea. I'll send Helena and Wally your way. Thank you Dinah," she said, hugging her friend.

"You'd do the same."

* * *

"Helena, I don't know about this."

"Please, just get out here already!"

"Yea Diana, *chew *chew, it can't be as bad as that cheetah print onesie thing."

Diana rolled her eyes and huffed in the changing room. Helena and Wally insisted they get the day with her, taking her shopping, out to an arcade, to see a movie, out to eat, and basically force the Amazon to socialize in the big bad world of Metropolis.

It was later in the afternoon, and their final stop was to pick out a sexy and sultry outfit for Diana for the concert. Wally had somehow managed to score big and got VIP passes and a sectioned off area for none other than Lady GaGa. She was in the middle of her tour and Helena and Wally agreed she was a huge icon and badass performer that could break Diana into the experience of modern music culture.

"Helena… this is rather tight."

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR WONDER WOMAN OUTFIT? GET OUT HERE NOW."

Wally sat on the couch, chewing one of the donuts from his little box he took on this shopping trip.

They could hear her shuffling around in there, Helena tapping her foot.

"I am waiting your highness."

"With the heels too?"

"Yes, with the heels too."

Another huff and grunt.

"Okay, I'm coming out."

Diana felt uncomfortable, walking out into the common area of the changing room. Wally's face fell, along with his donut as his mouth hung open. Helena was of a similar disposition.

"What?"

"Holy crap," Helena said.

"I think it's too tight…"

"NONSENSE!"

Helena spun Diana around, making her look in the mirror. Diana had a black dress on that left little to the imagination. It had a v neckline that dipped to below her breasts, the straps were only one, going around her neck and keeping her breasts in place. There was no back and it dipped to mid thigh, tight and keeping every part of her body in place. Her long legs were accentuated by the small black heels Helena had given her.

"Oh my god, you literally are a goddess."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"No, the gods gave me life, I'm not an Olympian."

"Same difference! Anyway, Shayera is going to lose her shit when she sees you, I can't wait! This is perfect."

"It feels very revealing," Diana said, both girls looking in the mirror to see Wally still staring, drool coming out of his mouth.

"Not helping Wally," Helena hissed, snapping her fingers, making the redhead refocus.

"Huh? Sorry, I just. Diana, you look fantastic. Definitely get that dress."

"I don't know… it really is quite revealing."

"Diana! Show off that perfect Amazonian body. Come on now! Let loose, have some fun. I promise you Shayera will love it."

Diana looked at her friend, feeling skeptical, but once she recognized the sincerity behind Helena's playful eyes, she gave in.

"I will take it…"

"Yes!" Helena said, doing her typical, giddy, victory dance.

Diana shook her head, still blushing all the while.

"Oh stop being so modest! We all know how that gaggle of med interns found you and Shayera in the early morning!"

Diana's blush only increased at the comment.

"We were only sleeping, nothing happened."

"That's not what they thought," Helena replied in a sing-song fashion.

The morning after Shayera woke up, her doctor was bringing medical interns around to do the morning rounds. Even though Shayera was a Justice League member, the education part of the hospital still used those patients for teaching purposes, especially because of Metropolis's large population of other worldly and meta-human citizens.

Upon entering Shayera's room in the morning, the group was stunned to find Wonder Woman snuggling up in bed to the Thanagarian. The doctor was smart enough to keep the interns outside while he gently woke them, Diana blushing the entire morning as the round was finished and the students left. Helena and Dinah arrived soon after, only to tease the Amazon mercilessly for getting caught in the hospital and having not ceased since.

"Dr. Schmoker knows we haven't done anything like that, we haven't been allowed to anyway until she heals. Get your mind out of the gutter," Diana said, waving her off.

"Well good for you that dictated celibacy rule ends tonight! Shayera won't last through the concert with you wearing that."

"You really need to find another hobby outside of torturing me," Diana said in amusement, Helena grinning.

She was about to comment further when someone caught her eye entering the store.

"What the? Shayera? You're not supposed to be here!" Helena said.

Diana looked over her shoulder to find her girlfriend walking towards them, feeling her mouth go dry and eyes grow wide. Shayera was even more shocked than her counterpart, in awe of the dress she was adorning, never imagining her lover would wear something so provocative.

"Shayera, you totally ruined it! I wanted Diana to show up and knock you off your socks," Helena said, interrupting their staring contest.

"I'm certainly still knocked away," Shayera said, smiling at Diana appreciatively.

The redhead extended her hand, Diana reaching out as well, the couple interlacing their fingers and smiling at one another.

"I could see me getting tired of these two, but I didn't expect that from Dinah?"

"Hey!" both Wally and Helena shouted as Diana smiled in mirth, Shayera reciprocating the saucy smile and look.

"No, we had a nice talk. I actually wanted to come see you. Hey guys? Diana and I need to take care of something before we meet up tonight. We'll see you later, okay?"

Helena could tell her friend was serious, and it was not about the hanky panky time or some other lame excuse. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yea, sure. Everything okay?" Helena asked, Diana now wondering what was going on as she gathered her purse to pay for the dress on the way out.

"Everything's okay. We'll be at the concert later," Shayera said, gently tugging on Wonder Woman's hand as she pulled her towards the exit.

"What was that about?" Flash asked, confused by the whole display.

"Not sure. Whatever it is, I just hope they can work it out."

* * *

As soon as Shayera made it out of the store, she smiled at Diana and released her hand, jumping into the air and flying off. Diana followed suit, flying high above the city, letting the redhead lead her around. After a few minutes, she saw the direction Shayera was heading; one of the towers that held up Metropolis's massive bridge. The Amazon smirked, flying up to Shayera's side.

"Race you?" she asked with a grin, Shayera looking surprised.

"Actually, I have something else I'd rather do."

Diana looked confused until Shayera flew closer to her, the redhead wrapping her arms around Diana's shoulders and holding on, letting her wings stop and Diana grabbing around her waist quickly to prevent her from falling. Shayera smiled and began kissing her, making Diana more confused but certainly not complaining. Shayera's lips danced across her own, slowly releasing and going to the Amazon's ear.

"Go," she whispered.

Diana was the one not prepared for the launch this time. Shayera grabbed one of Diana arms, using gravity, momentum and her weight to spin the Amazon down and back before her wings worked in a hurry to get to her destination. Diana was stunned as she went soaring through the air, finally pulling herself out of her stupor and smirking.

"Not so fast," she said to herself, finally righting herself in the air and slowing down, launching to go as quickly as she could after the Thanagarian.

Shayera didn't dare look back, flying as fast as she could. She was smiling big as she found herself only a few yards away from the platform. Before she could claim victory, she saw gold flash before her eyes, quickly realizing a trap was being set.

" _Oh shit,"_ she thought, recognizing her girlfriend's golden lasso as it tightened around her, trapping her wings.

Shayera panicked as she felt herself dropping through the air, only to be swung back up. As she was swung, she found herself face to with her girlfriend who swung her into her arms, catching her like a bride. Shayera shook off her surprise, pouting at Diana who was smirking in victory.

"You cheated," the redhead mumbled, as Diana drifted them towards the platform.

"I think you cheated first. We know your lips can catch me better than my lasso could catch a thing," Diana said as she let Shayera down, the rope falling and allowing the Thanagarian to stretch out her wings.

Shayera continued to glare playfully as Diana wrapped up her rope, placing it in the small black purse she had.

"I should have known you would have that in your bag."

"Always be prepared they say."

"Then I guess you better buy me a mace shaped bag, huh?" Shayera replied.

Diana finally looked at her and could tell Shayera had something on her mind. She settled the purse on the base of the tower.

"Is everything okay? I doubt you brought us out here to settle who's the fastest flyer."

"Firstly, this does not prove you're the fastest flyer, only that you would succeed in a rodeo," Shayera began playfully, making Diana snort.

"And secondly… you're right, I didn't bring you out here just to fool around."

Diana focused on Shayera's face, taking in the concern and hints of worry.

"What's going on?" Diana asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Shayera smiled and walked over to one of the walls, leaning her back against it and crossing her arms, looking over the water and the city as the sun began setting.

"You've been quiet since I got released from the hospital… well, actually, you've been quiet since I woke up," she began, turning back to Diana, the Amazon watching her but staying dead silent.

"You haven't told me about everything that happened that night Diana, and I think it's time you do."

Diana sighed, crossing her own arms now.

"Everything is fine Shayera, it was like any other battle."

"So you get drenched in my blood and carry me unconscious after every battle? Because I don't seem to recall that."

Diana gritted her teeth.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I think you don't mean what you say you do. A lot went down that night Diana, and you're bottling it all up."

"Gods, Shayera, we're supposed to be going to a concert in two hours, why are you feeling the need to bring this up now?"

"Because you won't. In fact, you won't tell me a damn thing! I don't even know what you're thinking. It's like we're back to how things were when we first met."

"Now you're just embellishing."

"You're right. We don't want to kill each other anymore, but don't lie and say you've been honest and open like you were before I got injured."

"Got injured," Diana repeated, laughing in irony.

"Is that funny to you?" Shayera asked incredulously.

"What's funny is how easily you minimize it."

"Minimize it how?"

"Got injured? You cast it off as if it was nothing? You nearly died, Shayera."

"So that's why you're angry? Because I phrased it poorly?"

"BECAUSE WE ALMOST LOST YOU!" Diana snapped, her arms and hands spread at both sides.

Shayera blinked in surprise, but soon relaxed as she reached a level of understanding. Diana was enraged, blinking a few times before shaking her head, her hands running through her hair and over her face. Shayera watched her pace.

"I know this is hard for you to talk about Diana."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I almost died and you were the one to see it. There's a lot to talk about," she replied calmly.

"What do you want me to say? Hm? Do you want me to talk about how hard it was to carry you across the city as you bled out? Or how I wasn't fast enough to stop Killer Frost? Or how about you saying goodbye as I tried to rush you to the ED? What do you want from me Shayera?"

"I told you I loved you. And I wanted to bring this up because I wanted you to know I meant it. I still do."

Diana was floored, not expecting that.

"Yo-You remember?"

Shayera sighed as she shook her head, walking over to her.

"I don't remember a thing after you carrying me. It's all a blur. But Dinah assumed I knew what I had said to you. She was as surprised as me to find out I did not."

"I'm not holding your words accountable, you were on your deathbed."

"I'm not asking you to, but why didn't you tell me? Why have you refused to talk about that night?"

"Because I almost lost you!"

And there it was, hanging in the air. It was true what they say; people say nothing either because it means nothing to them, or because it means everything. People always looked up in awe to the Justice League members like Wonder Woman or Superman, invincible, beautiful, heroic… but they had no idea. They had no idea what it was like to have all that power, be nearly invincible, and yet love and care for people who could die in a heartbeat. Everyday, living with that knowledge… it created fear.

"Diana, I'm right here."

"But you nearly weren't Shayera," she said, tears coming to her eyes now as she finally released all of the anger and fear and worry she had been feeling for weeks now.

"You were in my arms. I couldn't stop the bleeding. She literally tore a hole through you, and you told me you loved me. And you knew. You knew you might not make it. You told me this isn't a scrape, told me how we wasted time, how-" Diana choked, feeling sobs overcome her.

Shayera was tearing up as well. She walked over to Diana, her heels making her nearly the same height. She pulled the Amazon in for a bone-crushing hug, letting her sob on her shoulder. Shayera realized quickly that it must have been terrifying for the Amazon, especially for her to hear all of that.

For Shayera, the whole thing had been surreal. Her injury healed quickly, she didn't remember their conversation or anything traumatizing. For her, it was like falling of to sleep in Diana's arms. She had no idea how deeply that night had affected her partner until now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "It was like falling asleep for me Diana, I don't remember any of it. It wasn't traumatizing for me."

"It was unbearable Shayera… the scariest moment of my life."

Shayera kept holding her until she felt her relax. She rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. If the roles had been reversed, I… I don't know what I would have done."

"I nearly killed her. If Bruce hadn't come when he did… I would have murdered her."

"I would have felt the same," Shayera whispered in reply.

"Bruce told me you wouldn't have wanted me to do it. It was the only thing that stopped me."

"And knowing you wouldn't want me to become a murderer either, that would be my voice of reason as well. I'm sorry you went through all of this Diana. I'm sorry I didn't realize how differently things were for each of us in that situation."

"I'm sorry too… it's hard. I don't… I can't-"

"I get it. This talking thing, it's not my strong suit either."

"How come I feel like you do it far better than me?"

"I've had more time to work on it I guess. Living with Dr. Fate, facing everyone, confronting my past… I had to get better at it if I wanted to survive myself."

Diana nodded into her shoulder, the pair falling into silence. Shayera understood Diana, understood the impulses. Shayera was still abrasive, stubborn and impulsive, however she grew to understand she could not use those characteristics to make her feelings disappear. Feelings would always be there, the good ones and the bad, and since she couldn't destroy the bad ones with her mace, she had to learn to confront them head and accept them as they were, and begrudgingly, talk about them when need be.

"I didn't mean to shut you out," Diana whispered, pulling back, her hands going to rub Shayera's upper arms.

The redhead reached up and began brushing the tears away from Diana's face.

"I know. If I had known what was really going on, I would have said something sooner. But you can talk to me about these things Diana. I know it's scary, but that's what I'm here for."

"I'm scared to lose you… after that night. I'm just scared."

Shayera nodded her head in understanding.

"I can't promise something like this won't happen again. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but… but I do love you. I want to be with you. Whatever else happens along the way, we can figure it out, together."

Diana nodded slowly, her hands brushing hair from the Thanagarian's face, the pair staring at one another, taking their time.

"When I was carrying you, you mentioned how we were so stubborn, how we wasted so much time… how deep down, we always knew."

"Well… looking back, it does feel that way. It makes me feel oblivious to know I was blind to what was really going on."

"I love you too Shayera."

The redhead's eyes widened. They stared at one another for a while, the sun setting, taking everything in.

"This world is a crazy place," Shayera whispered.

"Indeed… I hope you want to navigate together?" Diana asked hopefully, Shayera giving her another kiss.

"Absolutely. And speaking of, I have a concert to bring you to," she said smiling, Diana finally releasing a laugh, shaking her head.

"I have a feeling my life is never going to be the same again."

"Oh, it definitely won't," Shayera said, letting go and beginning to fly.

"But it's definitely going to be better," she said with a wink, gesturing for Diana to follow her, the pair flying off into the night.

* * *

 _ **"I'm beautiful in my way, cause god makes no mistakes, I'm on the right path baby I was born this way!"**_

"WOOOO!" Helena screamed, bouncing up and down as she and Dinah danced.

Shayera and Diana laughed, the pair watching the concert in awe of the talent that was Lady GaGa. Diana had her arms around Shayera, the pair swaying to and fro. They were relaxed with one another, Diana knowing Hawkgirl was concerned people would touch her wings or reach out to her. So, Wonder Woman, being the best girlfriend she could, told Shayera she'd be behind her all night long, daring a stranger to try and touch her.

As soon as the girls had arrived right in the nick of time before the concert, Lady GaGa performed her first song. After recognizing the women in the audience, she gave them a shout out and there was a giant stadium that gave them a huge round of applause for their recent efforts in the LGBT community. Shayera teared up at one point, Diana smiling at her fondly, understanding what it meant for her to feel that at least some people on this planet supported her.

They all danced well into the night, Wally as well, even getting invited on stage to dance with GaGa. It was a crazy concert full of laughs, and Diana had not felt nearly as overwhelmed as she thought she would. Wally even bumped into a woman named Iris who was covering the concert in Central City, Diana and Shayera sharing knowing looks at the sparks flying between them.

When the night closed, they got backstage access to meet the artists and had a lovely time chatting, drinking and dancing with her and her posse. Dinah and Helena were flown home by Shayera and Diana, Wally going with Iris for a nice nightcap. When the ladies were dropped, Diana brought Shayera to her apartment over in Metropolis.

"I still can't believe I haven't been to your loft yet," Shayera thought idly as they landed on the deck of Diana Prince's penthouse loft.

"I haven't brought anyone over yet, I've been remodeling it and everything. I wanted to make it just right before Wonder Woman lived here permanently."

"I'm guessing that means the bulletproof windows and steel lock doors have all been installed," Shayera asked teasingly.

"Affirmative. Just waiting for my closet to get fitted so I can store my valuables," Diana replied as they entered the space.

She turned to around to find Shayera giving her a look.

"What?"

"I was completely kidding."

"Well I wasn't. Bruce has outfitted everything for me and assisted in the installation. You can never be too careful," Diana said as she tossed her purse on the floor walking up to Shayera.

"Plus, where would you store your mace?" she whispered, reaching Shayera and bringing her in for a kiss, directing her towards the giant king sized bed she possessed.

"Good point, but how do I know you won't just hold it hostage?" she whispered in between kisses.

"Oh, I plan to hold it hostage. Along with my favorite Thanagarian. Hopefully she won't mind."

"I doubt she will," Shayera said, feeling the bed bump against her knees and Diana push her back onto the bed, the Amazon falling on top of her.

They kissed slowly for some time, feeling each other, the pair having had to hold back for weeks now.

"Diana, are you asking me to move in?" Shayera asked, the Amazon pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Everything's been going so fast between us… I think we should have separate spaces for a while, but… that doesn't mean I don't want you over often… _very_ often."

Shayera smirked, kissing her fully in return, rolling them over.

"I think that's a smart idea, and for the record, I plan to be over often."

"Very often?" Diana asked grinning.

Shayera smirked.

"Very often," she confirmed, leaning down to capture her lover's lips, the pair happy to start on a new path with countless adventures to unfold.

FIN

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in posting this final chapter. What a ride! Again, I am sorry to everyone for my grammar errors and writing errors. It doesn't matter how many times I read something, I always miss things, so I do apologize for that. My writing is super rusty, oy vey, but I'm happy I just found this story and got it all down!

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the journey. I haven't been asking for reviews, but I would greatly appreciate them to see what you all have thought. I have to say, writing for Diana has been the hardest character for me to write for. I find her very complex and it's a fine balance to portray her that I certainly felt I struggled with it (but also loved the challenge ^_^).

Anywho! Thanks again. Until next time. :)


End file.
